Grins
by Nothappyandnotsad
Summary: AU: Karma and Amy don't know each other, they're just college students looking to have fun by spending a seemingly meaningless night together, but maybe there's something true beneath it. Rated M for content and some language.
1. Tonight, You're Mine

**"Is this a lasting treasure**

**or just a moment's pleasure?"**

* * *

_Hello friends. I'm out of school, and besides work, I have a lot of time on my hands. A little too much. Anyways, I just thought up the idea for this story a few days ago; it's pretty basic, and I wouldn't be surprised if somebody has already written a fanfic with virtually the same idea. This is an AU; Amy and Karma don't know each other, Amy is a student studying to be a physician at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center, and Karma is a student majoring in education at the University of Texas at Austin. Don't worry, I will go into detail about both of their backgrounds throughout the story. This is intended to be a one-shot, but who knows. Reviews, favorites, follows, etc are welcomed. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Amy staggers into her old bedroom, and with a deep sigh, drops her heavy backpack and loaded suitcase on the floor. She takes the time to circle around her room, everything is exactly where she left it last summer before departing to Dallas to pursue her dream of becoming a physician. Even after a year, Amy still found herself feeling homesick and empty every now and then. She can't say she regrets leaving though, she was doing very well at UTSMC, managing to keep her cumulative GPA at a solid 3.8, which isn't too shabby considering it was one of the leading schools for medical programs, all the while keeping her social life alive and well. Sorta. Which reminds her that she needs to call her annoyingly relentless, but kindhearted best friend Shane, to let him know that she's back in Austin for the summer. He was really the only person Amy kept in contact with after high school, making phone calls and sending messages back and forth to each other every other day; she liked his company and his advice, and in a way, he helped Amy discover who she really is. She pulls her phone out of her backpack; it's 8:42 PM on a Friday night, and knowing Shane, there's a big chance that he's probably in his apartment somewhere getting ready for a big night out.

Amy dials his number and is almost immediately met with his high-pitched, but comforting voice. "Amy! Hey!" she can easily detect the excitement in his tone, and it makes her smile.

"Hi!" she says back, trying to match the enthusiasm she heard in his voice, "What's up? What're you doing?" She knew the answer to that, but asked anyways.

"Oh you know me, I'm just getting ready for a wild night out with the girls," by 'girls' he meant his gay troupe of friends. "What's up with you? How's the exciting world of medicine?"

Amy picks up on his sarcasm, and releases a small laugh. "Better now that the semester is finally over. That's why I called you, guess where I am right now?"

Shane gasps on the other line, "You're back in Austin?" his tone becoming more excited than before.

"Mhm," Amy responds, nodding her head wildly.

"No way! Oh my god! Amy!" his voice is spilling over with animation.

"I know! We need to hang out soon, I'll be here for a while," she replies.

"Soon? More like right now! The freshman are throwing this huge end of the year party on the campus tonight, and you're coming with me!" Amy looks down to her worn out Levi's and plain white t-shirt, and slightly groans. She's been stuck in her car for the past 3 hours, driving to get here, she didn't particularly feel like being around a large crowd of drunk, loud college students.

"I don't know Shane, I'm not really feeling it right now, I'm kinda tired from all the driving, plus I look like shit."

"Oh no, you're coming with me. That wasn't an invitation. I don't trust your judgement anyways, you used to always say you look like shit, but still managed to get more numbers than me by the end of the night," Amy couldn't really argue with that, he was right, she was pretty good at taking numbers, no matter how she looked, and that success followed her through her first year of college.

She pauses for a second before responding, "I don't know," is all she can muster to say.

"Come on! There are tons of cute chicks on campus. Gay or not, they'll be wetting their lady parts for you when they find out you're this hot, genius, soon-to-be-physician." Now Amy was seriously considering it. Nobody could stroke her confidence like Shane.

There's a semi-long pause in between the lines. Shane isn't giving up though, "Please Amy? It'll be super fun, and if it's not, we can leave. Come on, plus I want to see you! It's been too long, why wait, right?" He's hopeful his words will swing Amy towards a "yes."

She sighs in defeat, "Fine, okay. I need some time to get ready though," she takes a quick glance at the mirror, and her reflection shows her the tired bags under her eyes, and messy hair, "Like an hour or two," she mutters, looking away.

Shane squeals on the other end, "The party doesn't start till 11 anyways, so I'll pick you up at your place at let's say, 11:30?"

Amy nods, "Yeah, sounds good."

Another squeal, quieter this time. "I can't wait! I'll see you then," and then the ring of a dead line.

Amy throws her phone on the bed, and begins to rummage through her suitcase. She knows she _has_ to have _one _decent outfit somewhere in there. And she does, she sets her outfit on the bed. One less thing to worry about. She moves on the next, her hair and face; there was really no way of fixing it than taking a shower, besides there was no rush, she had well over 2 hours to get ready. She closes the door to her room and locks it before going into her restroom and undressing. She takes a second to look at herself from her full length mirror. There were some things Amy didn't like about herself, but her body wasn't one of them. She's surprised she hadn't gained any weight while in school, she did quite a lot of stress eating during the week of finals. She sighs and smiles slightly at her reflection before stepping into the already running warm water.

Once she's out, Amy proceeds to dry her hair before applying her favorite hair products. Luckily for her, it looks like her hair is going to be cooperative tonight. One less thing to worry about. She makes her way back to her room, drops her towel, and snugs into matching bra and underwear; just in case she makes it to 3rd base. Amy glances at the digital clock on her dresser; it's almost 11, which means she needs to pick up her pace. She puts on the dark, maroon jeans she had picked out earlier, then a light black tank top, and lastly, black socks. Amy applies her foundation, light mascara, along with some concealer. She shrugs on a combat jacket, and loosely ties up her boots. She takes another quick look at the clock; 11:20, she just needs a few sprays of perfume and she's ready to go.

Shane and his clique are punctual, arriving exactly when the clock struck 11:30. Amy says goodbye to her mom and stepdad before entering the back seat of Shane's friend's car; he's in the backseat with her.

"Oh my god! You look like such a hot baby dyke, I love it!" he says, taking Amy in for a tight, long awaited hug.

Amy returns the hug, "Thanks, you're looking snazzy too," she says before pulling back from his embrace.

"Thank you, thank you." She suddenly feels glad to have accepted his invitation, well command, anyway. "Oh, Amy, these are my girls, Pablo and Sergei, Sergei and Pablo, this is my baby dyke Amy." They turn and greet her, and she greets them, before speeding off to the UT campus.

* * *

Karma took one last, long, good look at herself in the mirror. She suddenly wishes she had somebody there with her to provide input on her attire and makeup. Was a black dress too much for a campus party? The dress wasn't particularly fancy, it was short, just above her knees, it fit her perfectly in all the right places. That's all the convincing she needed to calm herself down. But what about the makeup? Was it too heavy, or just right? It wasn't too much to the point where you couldn't tell it was Karma, but you could tell she was in fact, wearing makeup. She breathes out a hefty sigh, at least her hair was nice and neat, the heels she had on gave her a tiny bit of height, so that was another plus.

There's a knock on her dorm door, she breathes in slightly, "Come in," she says loudly, and breathes out. Karma turns her attention to the interrupted knock as Ivy, one of the many friends Karma has on campus, peaks through the door.

"Whoa Karma, whose heart are you planning on breaking tonight?" Karma knows the question is a rhetorical one, but if it hadn't been, she would've answered Liam Booker. She and Liam dated for most of her freshman year, Liam was a sophomore in college, which made him that much more desirable to her. On top of that, he was on the swim team, which means he had a toned, I-cant-stop-staring body, a body Karma got to get up close and personal with more than once, but that didn't stop him from dumping her last weekend for another girl, whose name always slips Karma's mind.

"Do I look okay?" she responds, flattening out parts of her dress with the palms of her hand. She was relieved at Ivy's initial reaction, she just wanted some more reassurance.

"You look _very_ okay," she gives Karma a knowing smile, and Karma reciprocates. She was glad she had Ivy to turn to, they hadn't known each other long, but she was a good listener, and they shared the same major, so they obviously had a lot in common. "Are you ready? People are starting to pile in."

Karma wasn't much of a party person, she kind of was when she first got to the campus, but then Liam happened and she only wanted to dance and drink with him. But now he's gone, and the only way to get over him is by dancing and drinking with another dreamy, drool-worthy, guy, and _maybe _fucking some of the pain away. "I'm super ready," she says, with full honestly, and eagerness. She takes Ivy's hand in hers and they move downstairs to the campus where the party is being held.

* * *

Amy, Shane, and his friends arrive along with a wave of obnoxiously charged people. In no time, the music is blaring and the beer bottles are clinking and being chugged down. Amy can't remember the last time she went to a campus party, maybe because she has never been to one. If her and her friends wanted to party, they'd have to go off campus and find a club to go to, which she didn't mind, it gave her a chance to meet more people. She takes the opportunity to scan the perimeter, the party was being held in a courtyard, a big, spacey courtyard with ice coolers dispersed all over. There wasn't as many people as she thought there would be, but then again it was still early. There were plenty of benches and spots of trimmed grass to sit at.

Shane leans into the side of Amy's face, "Come on, let's go walk around the yard and scope the scene. Pablo and Sergei are on drinks," he doesn't even wait for Amy to respond, he just takes her hand in his and leads the way.

They walk around, Shane stopping every now and then to say hi to a few people, introducing Amy to a handful of cute girls, but none that really caught her attention. That didn't stop her from taking their numbers though. After all, Amy wasn't looking for somebody to wife, she just wanted to have fun. She never saw herself as the dating type, she's always been a nomad when it came to relationships; moving from one girl to another, never fully committing herself to anybody. She had bigger and better things to worry about, like school, and not a girlfriend. They breeze through the now bigger crowd of people, back to Pablo and Sergei.

"For you," Pablo hands Shane a drink, and he takes it with a cunning smile and a little shake. "And, for you," he then hands Amy her plastic red cup.

"This isn't laced with anything, is it?" She says, cautiously pointing at her drink. She felt stupid for asking the question, but hey, you never know.

Shane scoffs, "No. Besides, even if it was, you have 3 strong men to protect you from any possible predators."

Amy can't help the rumble of laughter in her throat, "I think I'm better off defending myself then," she replies, jokingly.

Shane raises his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt by Amy's comment, Amy shrugs it off, still grinning at him. She moves her eyes away from Shane, they return to the party scene, it was a little hard to see everything, there wasn't that much light. There was enough light for Amy to tell Shane apart from Pablo, and Pablo apart from Sergei, but past a certain amount of feet, you couldn't see anything but foggy figures moving about. Her eyes move from left to right, slowly, and then fixate on one person in particular, a girl actually. A girl in a very tight dress that allowed Amy's eyes to dance across her exposed skin, but still left her wondering what it looks like underneath. She was wearing heels, not tall, high ones, but they weren't short either, they gave her just enough height so that her backside is accentuated. She can't really see much of her face, but her body is enough to make Amy curious about what her sex face looks like.

She grabs Shane's hand, not straying her eyes away from the dark haired girl with the nice bottom, "Hey, do you know who that is?" she points a wobbly finger at the brunette.

"I've never seen her before," meaning Amy has to find out for herself, which sparks her curiosity even more. "But, telling by the way she's dressed, I don't think she's here to find somebody to play cards with." Amy would play cards with her; a good game of strip poker, the thought alone makes her heart race, and she hasn't even seen the girl's face. Shane reads the half open mouth gaze on Amy's face, "Go over and talk to her. Seduce her with your big medical terms," he teases.

"I will," Amy doesn't pick up on his teasing, or move her eyes away from the mystery girl; she just makes her way toward her, in a cool, confident walk.

* * *

Karma looks down at her drink, finding it seemingly more interesting than the tedious guy in front of her who can't seem to take a hint, or shut up. He's been standing there for well over 10 minutes, getting practically no spark of interesting on Karma's part, but Karma being the nice person she is, hasn't told him to piss off, though she really wanted to. Mainly because he was probably keeping all the other potential hotties away from her.

In the middle of Mr. Boring's sentence, she feels a light tap on her shoulder. She turns around, and is met at equal height with a really, very pretty blonde. "Hey do you wanna do me a favor?" her voice is loud enough to go past the music and into Karma's ears; it's soft, she notices. Karma takes a second to take in the image of the girl before her, she tall, slender, her cheekbones, chin, and jawline were striking, and even with the darkness, Karma could see the color in her eyes. Pretty wasn't really the word for this girl, she was desirable, _sexy_ even. She realizes she hasn't answered the blonde girl's question, and nods quickly. She was the perfect distraction from the dull boy behind her.

"I just need somebody to help me back to my dorm, I don't want to get lost." Karma nods quicker than before. At first because she desperately wants to get away from the guy, but also because she desperately wants to get a better look at the blonde girl before her. "After you," she motions to Karma.

She leads the way, weaving through the drunks on the ground, and the flying arms of the people dancing. They break away, Karma turns around, the girl is following her, tentatively. Karma is impressed, she wasn't a step behind.

They're in the residence building now. Karma's walking slows down, and the blonde's walking does the same. She turns to her, and with the much better lighting, she can see her face more clearly, and it looks better. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green, she could tell her hair was blonde, but in the light, it's a nice, full tint of dirty blonde. Her lips are full, and probably soft. Karma feels a tug of confusion; she can't understand why she's so smitten by her, solely based on her looks. She's never thought this way about a girl. She shakes it off, "So what's your dorm number?" she asks, trying to sound casual, and not at all infatuated.

"I don't have one," she replies simply. Karma's walking stops completely, the blonde's does too. Before Karma can say anything, the other girl beats her to it, "I just thought I'd do you a favor." Karma is still wildly confused, she continues, "You just look really good in that dress, honestly. You gave me some eye candy, I thought I'd return the favor by saving you from the boredom that guy was making you go through."

Karma blushes lightly at her compliment, but tries to mask it by laughing at her reason for lying. "So was this like, some cheesy attempt to get me alone?" Karma knew the blonde girl was hitting on her, but she plays coy.

"Cheesy?" the girl says with a smile, revealing a full, almost mesmerizing grin that highlights her cheekbones. Karma smiles back, slightly in awe, and nods. "It worked though, didn't it?" she responds, confidently, she was completely right.

"I guess," Karma tries to shrug off the butterflies she's feeling, and the fact that her heart was thumping the most it's thumped in a while. Their gazes are focused on each other, and there's a still silence shared. Karma breaks the tension, "So you don't go to this school, I'm guessing?"

"I don't," she admits.

"Where do you go then?" Karma is suddenly filled with interest for this girl.

"University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center," she replies nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. Karma's eyes widen slightly at her answer, that is one of the most competitive medical schools in the nation, and the most prestigious in Texas. This girl was probably intimidatingly smart. Intelligent and ridiculously good looking, a hurtful blow to Karma's confidence.

"What're you doing here then?" she asks, not sounding rude.

"My friend Shane and his friends come to this school, he invited me and I said yes. So here I am." She was very charismatic, Karma noticed, she wasn't shy, or had an ounce of insecurity in her. The way she talked, how blunt she was about approaching Karma, her face, her voice, her outfit, her height, her everything. It made Karma _want_ her.

"Do you have these kind of parties at your school?" She knows the answer is probably no, but she wanted more conversation with this girl.

She shakes her head. "It's not really a party school, shockingly." Karma admires the way she is, she doesn't even know her but she can tell what she's like, the kind of person she is. She's smart, but not pretentious, she's confident, but not cocky. Karma's eyes follow her as she leans against the wall of the halls, her head resting against it, their eyes still on each other. Even her face was perfectly asymmetrical, and Karma remembers her lesson on Greek mythology; they believed a woman whose face is perfectly asymmetrical was the epitome of a goddess. This girl must be that. Perfect in every way.

"So what do you guys do for fun? Play Operation?" Karma jokes, and a laugh erupts from the other girl's full, pink lips. It's a really nice sound.

The blonde shakes her head. "Anything fun is done outside campus, but really there's not much time to waste. You're always studying for something."

"Sounds boring, and torturous," Karma says, and then wishes she hadn't; it was a dumb thing to say, she probably offended her.

The girl shakes her head, "Some fields, I guess are boring. I like my field though." Karma wants to ask why, but she's afraid of being too nosy, she's asked plenty of questions already. The blonde seems to read her mind, "I'm practicing and studying to be a physician. So hypothetically speaking, if you were near me, I'd know exactly where to kiss you to get your pulse rising, I'd know where to place my hands, how to move them, what turns your body on, what your body wants," she pauses, Karma can see her eyes darkened with lust, and she's sure her own eyes show the same, "I know the human body pretty well." Karma didn't realize she's been holding her breath the whole time she was talking, and finally releases it, it's shaky, like her legs. She pictured everything she was saying, her words alone created heat in between Karma's thighs. Karma is a little taken back by the sudden change in tone of their conversation, but she was good with her words, and Karma is almost dumbfounded by how somebody can eloquently talk dirty to her.

There's a heated silence between them, their eyes saying things that don't even need to be said. Karma had been waiting all night for somebody deliciously aggressive to approach her, and here was this girl; talking to Karma in a way she's never really been talked to. She was audacious, and so sure of herself. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Karma wanted her to keep going, she wanted to end the night with her.

* * *

The boldness inside Amy increases past the roof of the residence building, and she rushes to the brunette, pressing their lips together, and cupping her soft face with her hands. She feels her gasp into the sudden kiss. The kiss intoxicates Amy, she could taste the alcohol, the need, the want, the desire, all in her kiss. Amy smoothly grazes her impatient tongue along the other girl's bottom lip; she feels her open her lips slightly, allowing access into her warm, delicate mouth. Their breaths are exchanged in between shifts of their kiss and tongues; the kiss is weighted, the brunette's skin feels heated under Amy's touch.

Amy feels a set of hands clutching the back of neck, deepening the already feverish kiss. Their mouths are moving leisurely together, not falling out of rhythm. There's a fire churning inside of Amy; she achingly needs to feel more of this girl, she needs to taste more of her, her mouth alone tastes heavenly, Amy can only imagine what the rest of her is like.

* * *

Karma pulls back from the kiss, the intensity decreases slightly, their foreheads are still pressed together and their noses are touching. Their eyes meet once again, she notices the pupils in the blonde's green eyes are magnified. "What's your name?" Karma asks, in staggered voice, their breaths haven't stopped being exchanged.

"Amy." _Easy to moan,_ Karma thinks. She places another deep but quick kiss on Karma's lips, "What's yours?" The kissing continues.

Karma pulls her lips back slightly, "Karma," she says softly against Amy's lips, and their mouths meet again, and Karma can feel Amy's lips curling into a smile while they kiss. She must like Karma's name.

She breaks the kiss again; she wanted Amy to take her, and that wasn't going to happen in the middle of the hallway floor. "Come on," she murmurs against Amy's warm, fleshy mouth, and takes her hands with her own, "Let's go to my room." Amy let's a cheeky grin move across her face, which signals Karma to lead the way into her dorm.

* * *

They stumble together into Karma's room. Amy wastes no time in shaking off her jacket while Karma's hands fumble at the button of her jeans. She successfully unfastens it and pulls her zipper down, their kiss never broken. Amy moves her hands across Karma's back, stopping at zipper of her dress, she pulls it all the way down to her lower back. Karma shrugs the shoulders off, and lets the dress drop to the ground before stepping out of it. Amy lets her hands dance around Karma's exposed skin; she nuzzles her hands over Karma's breasts, and grunts with dissatisfaction that there's still fabric separating her hands from Karma's bare chest. With one swift motion, she unclasps her bra and Karma shrugs it off the same way she did her dress. Amy tries again, and runs her palms gently over Karma's breasts, the full contact causing Karma to moan into their never ending kiss. Amy traces her hands over Karma's stomach, slowly marching forward, Karma begins to walk backward, letting Amy take the lead. Amy feels her take a sharp gasp when her stripped back is met with the cold touch of the wall; she smiles into the kiss, she has Karma where she wants her. The kiss is finally broken when Amy strips her shirt off quickly, followed by her bra, and tosses both of them to the side. She burns her lips back to Karma's, and settles herself in between Karma's legs, with her left hand gripping Karma's left upper thigh, and her right hand yanking at Karma's underwear; she feels Karma's hip jerk forward at the feel of Amy's hand so close to her inner thigh. Amy manages to get Karma's underwear down to her knees, and spreads Karma's legs apart before sliding her middle finger into her. A moan escapes Karma's lips and moves into Amy's mouth; she devours it. She thrusts her finger in, and pulls it out, repeating the process a few times before adding her ring finger. Another moan leaves Karma's lips, it's a sound Amy wants to hear echo the entire night. Amy feels Karma tighten around her fingers with every dig into her, she continues her motions and breaks apart from Karma's lips. Karma releases a shaky moan as Amy moves her kisses from Karma's lips to her jawline and reaching the pulse point of her neck. She begins to move her thumb in a circular motion on Karma's pulsating core, she maintains the pace of her fingers, and lightly bites into Karma's neck. The girl underneath her gasps in pleasure, and takes a hold of Amy's hair with one hand and digs her nails into her back with the other.

"Fuck," Karma mutters breathlessly, she's clenching harder than before. Her voice is raspy, and low, the sound of it causes Amy's pulse to intensify more than it already has. Her heart was already beating rapidly but the way Karma was reacting to every touch, and every kiss, made Amy's head spin, and she's sure she might have health problems by the end of the night. She's been through this plenty of times before but the way Karma's voice sounded when curse words and Amy's name occasionally spilled out of her mouth, the way Karma's face contorted each time Amy's fingers were pushed deep into her core, and the way her body would jerk forward when the pleasure was steadily increasing, it all made Amy want to repeat the night over and over. Karma's sex face was mesmerizing.

Amy sucked softly on the spot that she had bitten into on Karma's neck, assuring that she left a mark. She could tell by the way Karma circulated and bucked her hips into her fingers, that she was close to her climax. Amy returned to rubbing the crux in between Karma's legs, and that's all it took, was a simple stroke to make Karma come undone. Her back arched, her moan; loud and husky, and Amy tightens her grip on her left thigh to keep her from squirming away as she continued to pump her fingers into her. Karma dug her nails further into the porcelain skin on Amy's back, dragging them from her shoulder blade to the lower side of her back, her other hand was still fisted in Amy's blonde locks.

Amy her releases her clutch on Karma's thigh, and takes her fingers away from Karma's warm, wet center. She lets her forehead rest against the wall as Karma's face buries into the crook of her neck; she's already replaying Karma's orgasm in her head.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading. Please let me know what you think! I would greatly appreciate it :) Thanks again x_

_PS: I obviously made Sergei up; he's not a real character in the series. Thank you._


	2. When Can I See You Again?

**"I hear what you're saying**

**But I swear that it's not making sense,**

**So when can I see you again?"**

* * *

_Hi friends. I received a good response from a good amount of people, so I will be continuing this oneshot. Thank you, and I hope ya'll enjoy! :)_

* * *

Karma slowly opens her eyes, letting her thoughts and senses resurface. Amy's breath is hitting the side of neck, her forehead is rested against the wall making it impossible for Karma to see her face. She had been sent to a completely different world just now, and she was honestly a little troubled at how much better Amy's fingers felt inside her than Liam ever did. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because Amy is a girl and a girl would have a better idea of how to touch one, or maybe it was because Karma was already so turned on. Whatever it was, Karma wanted to feel it again.

She feels Amy back away from the wall she was previously resting on. Her hands were on either side of Karma, pushed against the wall while Karma's own hands were resting on Amy's forearms. Her forehead was now resting on Karma's. "Hey," she says in a low, husky voice against the brunette's lips; it sends tingles down her spine, and makes her stomach turn in an erotic way.

"Hey," she responds back in a quiet voice; it is almost hoarse from the moaning. Karma is slightly taken back when she feels Amy's warm, inflamed lips push against her own, but she quickly responds to it. The kiss was, unlike the situation, chaste. Even then, it managed to turn Karma back on. "You really know what you're doing," Karma says in a hushed voice as their kiss is broken. She feels, and sees Amy smile.

"You're easily impressed," she says back in the same raspy tone. Her lips slam back on Karma's, and she can feel that the kiss is hungrier this time. Both of their mouths are open within seconds into it, exploring into each other with their tongues, and Karma is put back in the daze she was in a few minutes ago. She feels Amy's hands move away from the wall and clasp her waist; her touch is heavy and heated over Karma's skin. The brunette takes a step forward, moving away from the wall, and with her hands still rested on Amy's forearms, she directs them to the bed, and drops herself on top of Amy's body. Karma feels her smile into the kiss and she pulls away, their breaths still dancing together, "Easy, easy," Amy says before locking their lips back together, and Karma lets herself smile into the kiss too. Her legs are kneeled on either side of Amy's left leg, and her wet center hovered over it perfectly; her hands cupped firmly on Amy's face, while Amy's hands rest on Karma's lower back. She feels Amy pull her down to her leg, and she can't help the gasp escape her lips when her area makes contact with Amy's rugged jeans. Amy's hands are now on her ass, directing her hips to thrust on her leg, and Karma doesn't help the moan that moves into the blonde's mouth. She moves her hips forward, jerking her body forward slightly from the pleasure she was beginning to feel. Another movement forward and backward, now Karma can feel her center become increasingly heated by the friction she's creating from thrusting herself on the other girl's leg, and her moans are slipping out of her like sweat from her pores.

* * *

Amy's hands haven't moved from their position, her lips continue to move and suck on Karma's, and the downward tug of her jeans from the thrusting is gradually making her impatient. Impatient because the moans she's tasting make her want to taste more than just that. She tightens her grip on Karma's rear and turn her over, so now the brunette is on her back, and Amy is hovered over her, position perfectly in between her warm legs.

Amy pulls away, she glances at Karma, who still has her eyes closed. Her lips move from Karma's, and trail down to her chin, then her collarbone, and she feels Karma's fingers beginning to tangle in her hair, the sensation tickles her spine. She falters her plump lips from Karma's collarbones to the valley between her firm breasts, continuing to lower her mouth to Karma's navel, and she feels the brunette shudder underneath her touch as she inches closer between her thighs. Karma's legs are stagnant, and too close together for Amy's liking.

"Spread your legs," she mutters softly against Karma's waistline, and she immediately does as she's asked.

Amy lowers her kisses finally reaching Karma's feverish, soaked core. The contact of her lips makes Karma twist slightly, and Amy glances at her face to find her eyes shut completely, and her mouth breathlessly open. Her tongue skims over Karma's folds, her eyes settle on the tense muscles on Karma's flat stomach. Amy moves her mouth over to her center, sucking it slightly, and she feels Karma quake at the touch as an intense moan leaves her lips. The sound of it makes Amy's insides boil over with desire.

"You taste so good," she says, and the vibration of her words makes Karma's hips buck forward. Amy pulls back, and sits up on her knees, with her upper body positioned upright. She aggressively takes a hold of Karma's legs, pulls them over her shoulder, and Karma rises her body from the mattress so that the heat in between her thighs is met once again with Amy's wet, intense lips. All that's resting on the bed is her head, neck, and upper back.

Amy pushes her lips to Karma's clit, slashing her tongue across it, and sucking it in a slow, progressive motion. She watches Karma grip the sheets above her head, she watches the way she wriggles, the way her bare chest rises and falls as she lets her weighted breaths out, the way her naked body looks when the light beaming from the shades hits parts of it, the way her dark eyes are shut, the way her now weak moans leave her beautiful lips, and if she's ever been in love with anything at all, it had to be this; the way Karma looked as she ate her out.

Karma's reaching the peak of her orgasm, Amy can see it, she can feel it, she can _taste_ it. She doesn't stop her consistent sucking, grazing, licking; devouring everything that is underneath her mouth. She'll never get the chance to taste it again, so she savors it. She savors the body jerks, the now loud moans, and the golden sapidity of everything in between Karma's thighs. The brunette's body rises, and she lets out a deafening moan, Amy closes her eyes, not stopping her movements, and for the second time that night, she takes it all in.

* * *

Karma lowers her body slowly back onto the mattress as Amy kisses her inner thighs. Her eyes are still closed, her breathing hasn't regained it's stability, the tight clutch she had on the sheets above her has loosened, and her muscles have started to relax. Amy's kisses have stopped, and she feels the weight of her bed decrease. Karma finally opens her eyes, they follow Amy as she moves around the room looking for the three discarded pieces of clothing she lost. Karma stays quiet, with the hope that she'll find what she's looking for and crawl back into her bed with her.

She keeps her eyes on Amy's back, she finds her bra and puts it back on. Not long after, her black tank top. One more piece of clothing and she could be out the door, and for some reason the thought upsets Karma; she doesn't want Amy to just go, not after how she made her feel. Her back is still to her when she finds her jacket, she shrugs it on before finally turning back to look at the fully naked and now, vulnerable Karma. Karma doesn't know what to say. Is this how one night stands worked? She's never had one before, but she's assuming this is how they went. You divulge yourself entirely to somebody you don't know, to somebody you don't plan on ever seeing again, why would anybody want to do that? Karma has always thought of sex to be something sacred, and memorable, but it's clear to her, by the way she was ready to leave, that it wasn't so revered to Amy. She feels stupid for feeling upset, she knew Amy wouldn't become her one true love after tonight, she knew this was a one time thing from the get-go, so why is there bad, nasty tug in her stomach? Maybe it was her inexperience. She's only had sex with two people, which were both boyfriends, not one night stands. She wasn't used to it. That must be it.

Amy's slightly grinning at her, despite the feeling at the pit of her stomach, she returns a genuine smile. Amy's about to turn away, and the words fall out of Karma's lips like pins in a bowling alley. "Will I see you again?"

The startled look on Amy's face is as if Karma has just asked her for her credit card information, and she's now mentally kicking herself for asking the question. _"That's not what you ask on a one night stand, Karma, let it go!"_ is all her conscious is telling her.

Amy's face soothes in back to normal, she releases a light, almost content sigh, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you around." Which was, for Karma, practically a "no" without actually saying "no."

Karma nods slowly, with a thin, almost nonexistent smile on her lips. Amy awkwardly waves goodbye to Karma, and Karma continues to nod. She's alone now in her small dorm, with nothing but her thoughts. Maybe this one night stand is a good thing. No harm, no foul, no feelings attached, and she just had probably the best sex she's ever had. Those are all good things. With that, she lets her body fall back into her bed, and nuzzles into a deep, diffused sleep.

* * *

_I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. I very much appreciate it, and please, keep them coming. The more the merrier. Thank you again for reading, ya'll are lovely. :)_

_Side note: The chapter titles are song lyrics, not my own thoughts, ideas, etc. The opening lines are also song lyrics, not mine. The chapter titles and opening lines will always belong to the same song. Just making it clear. Thank you again x_


	3. You Were My First Time, A New Feel

**"I've been thinkin' 'bout you,**

**Do you think about me still?"**

* * *

_Hello amigos. Just a heads up, this story will be more than just a few chapters. Thank you to those of you who have stuck around, to those of you who have reviews, favorited, and followed. Thank you if you even bothered to read this story._

* * *

Amy shuts the dorm door behind her, and immediately wishes she had stayed the night with Karma. It wasn't something she usually did, but she felt something different with Karma; it wasn't love, that would be ridiculous, Amy didn't really _believe_ in love, though she has studied that neurologically, physically, scientifically, falling in love is an actual feeling, an actual _thing_, she just didn't think it was for her, but Karma was without a doubt, the sexiest girl Amy's ever hooked up with, and on top of that, Amy felt a strong, undeniable desire to make Karma feel good, in whatever way she could. She really did want to see her again.

Amy lets out a content sigh and heads down the empty hallway. She pulls out her phone to check the time, and is hit with the realization that she didn't come here alone when she sees the crazy amount of unnoticed texts and missed calls from Shane. It's a little past 2 am, Amy unlocks her phone, dials his number, and prays for an answer on the other line.

"Amy! Where the hell are you? It's been like 3 hours!" His loud greeting startles Amy, but more than anything she's relieved he answered.

"I'm in one of the residence buildings, please tell me you guys didn't leave," she says, making her way out of halls and to the staircase.

"Well, thanks to you, we're still here. Wait for us outside the entrance of the building you're at. I guess we'll have to look for you. What were you even doing there?" Amy smiles to herself as flashes of tonight's one night stand buzz through her head.

"I'll tell you about it later. Please hurry," she says, pushing through the entrance doors. The night breeze feels good against her still heated skin.

Shane scoffs, "Excuse me?"

Amy grins, again. "Please."

"Better," Shane replies, before ending their call.

Amy sits on the concrete floor in front of the doors. Her body had a perfumed scent on it, or maybe it was her jacket, or her shirt; she wasn't quite sure, she just knew the smell wasn't what she sprayed on herself earlier. The scent had a sweet, light, lavender aroma. It must've been Karma. Amy takes a deep inhale of her jacket, and now, vividly remembers the smell when she was gently sucking on the brunette's neck; the memory causes Amy to replay the entire night in her head. She shudders lightly with excitement, remembering the perfectly placed kisses, the stretched-out moans, the taste of everything in between Karma's legs. Amy never thought twice, or felt the need to reminisce on her past sexual encounters, but this one, she simply couldn't stop thinking about it. Amy had to see her again, but she knew she never would and that she would just have to revive those memories on her own.

"Hey you," she shakes off the thoughts and looks up in the direction of Shane's voice.

"Hey," she stands up and walks toward him. "Sorry for running off," she shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what happened." His eyes light up, he hooks his arm into Amy's, and leads her to the car where Pablo and Sergei are waiting.

Amy can't even hide the wide smile on her brightened face. Shane woos, when he sees the reaction the question caused. "Did you get it in with the cards girl?" his eyes amplify with more interest than before. Amy doesn't open her mouth, just smiles and nods; if she started talking about tonight, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from telling Shane all the tiny details that even he wouldn't want to know. He lets out a rambunctious laugh, "Look at you Raudenfeld. First night out and you've already gotten more action than I have this entire semester. You're like a lesbian Don Juan."

Amy chuckles softly. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged me to this party, so thanks."

Shane nods in agreement, "Of course. So, how was it? Are you gonna see her again? Was she hot up close? Oh my god, was she straight? What if you got it in with a straight girl? You could finally cross that off your bucket list." It was typical of Shane to ask all these questions and make all these comments.

Amy takes a quick glance at Shane, he's staring back at her with complete fascination. Shane had a thing for hearing about Amy's various one night stands, especially the bad ones, but this one wasn't bad at all. If anything, it was the best one yet. "Uh, it was, it was good." _What an understatement_, Amy thought. But she wanted to keep it brief; for some reason she wanted to keep this one to herself, it felt sacred. Shane bumps his shoulder with Amy's, nudging for her to keep going. "Yes, she was hot up close, and I don't know if she was straight. We didn't exactly sit down and converse over a candlelit dinner before fucking."

Shane laughs, "I thought lesbians did mushy shit like that." He looks back to Amy as she playfully rolls her eyes at his comment. "Did you guys exchange numbers? Are you gonna see each other again?" Shane had a feeling the answer was a definite 'no,' he knew Amy like the back of his hand, he knew Amy wasn't the type to want anything past a one night stand, but it was normal of him to always ask her this, hoping that maybe it would change. He loved Amy, but he worried that she'd never get past this 'scared of falling in love' thing she has going on.

Amy shakes her head, "Nope." Something in Amy wishes the answer was a 'yes' and not a 'no' because truthfully, her night with Karma was something magical, she couldn't _really_ tell why it was magical, she just knew it was that way.

Shane shrugs, "I figured. Just thought I'd ask."

They approach the car, with Pablo and Sergei already inside. Shane opens the back door, he lets Amy go in first, and she's apologizing profusely for ditching them. They dismiss it, it was no big deal. Once Shane gets in, the engine and the banter of tonight's events start, and Amy acts like she's listening to it, when really, her thoughts and attention are consumed by Karma.

* * *

Karma wakes up to the sound of a hard, demanding knock on her door. She could tell by the brightness coming from the shades that the sun was high, meaning it must be noonish. She closes her tired eyes, sinking further into her bed as the knocking becomes more desperate. She groans, and flips the covers away from her. Karma moves off the bed, and she feels light, and breezy as she makes her way to the door. As she walks past the wall mirror next to her bed, she catches a quick glimpse of her nude chest, and doesn't walk any further. With wide eyes, she looks down and remembers that she's naked, and her heart begins to flutter when she recognizes why she's completely ridden of her clothes. The attractive blonde with the suave, confident personality; Amy. Karma remembers the way her short name left her lips in long moans. Amy, a girl. _Holy shit, a girl,_ Karma's conscious repeats. Karma has never even thought about being with a girl before, yet last night she slept with one. The one night stand, the sex with a girl, it was all so unlike Karma. Even then, she didn't regret it. Girl or not, she enjoyed last night more than she has enjoyed anything recently, she wanted it again.

The knocking is booming now, and Karma panics as she runs around her room for something to throw on. "Just a second," she says loudly, her voice is startled and shaky, mirroring her current state. She finds a pair of pajama shorts and a big t-shirt dumped near her dirty laundry basket and puts those on. She walks quickly to the door and opens it, hiding her body behind it.

It's Ivy; her dark eyes look annoyed but she has a tiny smirk on her face. "About time," she pushes her way into Karma's dorm, "You're like a bear. I was knocking for at least 10 minutes." She sits on the edge of Karma's messy bed, the memories of last night are beginning to resurface for Karma.

She closes the door, and stares back at Ivy, who's looking at her like she has three heads. "Don't you know you're not supposed to wake a sleeping bear?" she responds jokingly as she leans back against the door.

Ivy laughs. "It's move out day, somebody had to come and wake you up. You usually don't sleep in this late, did you drink a lot last night?" Karma's face inevitably turns a soft shade of red when the question leaves Ivy's lips, and Ivy notices. "Wait," a big smirk moves over her mouth, "You totally hooked up with someone last night, didn't you?"

The color on Karma's face turns back to normal, she has no reason to be embarrassed. Last night, after all, was very sexually gratifying. Karma rolls her eyes, "Guilty."

Ivy excitedly pats the spot next to her, motioning for Karma to sit, and she does. She turns to Karma, her mouth slightly open but her grin still in place. "Spill," she says eagerly, "How was it? Must've been pretty good if it made you sleep till noon."

Karma looks down at her hands before responding, "It was pretty orgasmic," she says impudently. She mentally pats herself on the back for the play on words, but it really was the complete truth.

A laugh erupts from Ivy, causing an even bigger smile to move on Karma's face. "Did you?" she asks, hungry for details. It had been too long since she had seen Karma act this way, and ever since Liam left her last week, Karma had only gotten worse, till now, and Ivy wanted to see it more.

Karma nods repeatedly, with a beam on her lips. "Twice," she says in a quiet, thrilled voice.

"Oh wow. Who is this sex god? Does he go here? Do I know him?" Ivy was probably more excited about this than Karma herself; mostly because Karma was seemingly happy, which made Ivy happy.

"Goddess," Karma corrected.

Her friend's eyebrows crease together with confusion. "Wait, what?"

Karma sighs, "She was a girl, so it would be sex goddess, not god," she says simply.

Ivy's eyebrows raise and her eyes widen. "A girl?" Karma nods. "And it was..."

"Amazing," Karma finishes.

Her expression doesn't change. "Wow. I didn't know you rolled that way." She didn't think it was gross or anything that Karma had slept with a girl, she was just genuinely surprised.

"Me neither. It was kind of in the moment, but you should've seen this girl, she was super hot," Karma feels her breath tightening as she pictures the blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, "and she really knew what she was doing," she finishes.

Ivy releases a small laugh, "You don't have to defend yourself, Karm. I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised." Karma gives her a loving smile. "So, are you going to see her again?"

Karma looks back down to her hands and shakes her head. "It was a one time thing, you know?" She looks back up to Ivy who's nodding. It stung her a little, knowing she'd never see this _sex goddess_ again, but she was happy about what she managed to get. Karma knew that Amy hadn't thought anything of their encounter, and she couldn't be mad at that, and for that reason, Karma decided not to dwell on it and move on. At least she got two good orgasms out of it.

There's a brief pause between the two girls. Ivy shakes Karma's kneecap with her hand. "Well, I guess we should start packing your stuff up. We need to be out by 6." She moves off of Karma's bed and begins to organize everything that wasn't already in boxes.

Karma sits on her bed for a few seconds, looking around at the walls surrounding her. She had called this tiny room a home for the past year, and now she was leaving it for 3 months, only to come back to campus to a different room. A lot had happened in her dorm; it's where she studied, it's where she ate, it's where she felt most comfortable, it's where she spent her first drunken night, it's where she slept with Liam for the first time, it's where Ivy cuddled and nursed her back to health when Liam left her, and as of last night, it's where she had her first orgasm. Yeah, she was going to miss this dorm, very much.

"Hey," Karma snaps out of her nostalgia, "Are you gonna help me?" Ivy says, with a slight chuckle. Karma smiles back, and begins to pick up her dirty clothes from the ground, remembering how they got there.

* * *

"It'll only take a minute, I promise!" Shane had been following Amy around her room for the past 5 minutes, repeating the same thing over and over. Amy was very stubborn.

"Shane," she sighs, and stops walking, "No. You say it'll only take a minute but we'll spend hours there, and I'll have no choice but to sit there and wait for you to finish gossiping with your friends."

"I don't gossip, I discuss," Amy raises her eyebrows and gives Shane a look, "But that won't happen. All my friends have already moved their stuff out of their dorms so there's no way I can talk to them."

Amy sighs again, "Promise?"

Shane contently nods. "I just left a few things."

Amy groans softly. "Fine. But we're in and out, okay? There are World Cup matches I need to watch."

Shane rolls his eyes at Amy's answer. "Whatever. Let's go," he tugs her arm, "The sooner we leave, the sooner I get my things, and you can watch your boring games."

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Shane unfastens his seat belt and gets out of the car. Amy follows behind him.

She looks at the building standing in front of them and feels her heart pound out of her chest. It looks like the exact same residence building she was in last night, and possibly, somewhere in there, is Karma, who she still hasn't stopped thinking about. She moves behind Shane. She thinks it's the same one, but stays quiet. They move inside, and it's all becoming more familiar than foreign. It can't be the same one, can it? Shane hasn't mentioned anything. _Maybe he doesn't remember_, Amy thinks. They're approaching the stairs.

"Is this uh, is this building coed?" Amy figured she'd subtly ask questions, and by herself, figure out if this was in fact, the same place she was in last night.

Shane looks back to her, and nods. "I wish I would've stayed in Creekside. It's all boys," he gives Amy a sly look, and she responds with a nervous smile when he gives her his answer.

They reach the 3rd floor where Shane's dorm is. 3 flights of stairs, the same amount of stairs Amy took yesterday. Everything was the same. She stops walking as they enter the hallway, Shane doesn't notice.

"Shane," Amy calls out in a whisper.

He turns around and walks back towards her. "What?" he responds in a whisper too.

"This is the same building I was in yesterday, the same hallway, the same everything." Amy felt a little panicked, at any given moment, Karma could come out of one of these rooms. Amy was pretty smooth, but not smooth enough to play off seeing somebody she didn't expect, or plan on seeing ever again.

Shane muffles his laughter with his hands, "No way?" Amy nods. "Do you know what the dorm number was?" Amy shakes her head. Shane looks around, "I think you're safe, it looks like nobody's here." Amy's eyes scan through the rooms, it did look pretty dead inside, which put Amy both at ease, and a little discouraged. She wouldn't mind seeing Karma again, but at the same time, she didn't want to. She's never been in this situation before. "My dorm is at the end, come on."

They continue walking, faster than before. Amy's walking to the right of Shane, not missing a step.

As they're approaching one of the dorm doors, Amy hears a familiar voice that makes her want to jump through the nearest window but also kiss the perfect lips that the words were coming from. Amy was about to turn and run away, leaving Shane way behind but it's too late; all she can do is walk faster past the doorway, hoping they don't come anywhere near each other. She tries to, but all that does is make her collide with the brunette, who a matter of hours ago was naked, and moaning underneath her.

Amy almost falls to the ground but manages to remain standing, her body just missing some of its balance. She turns around quickly when she hears a thud. Karma's on the ground, facing the wall in front of her dorm, with her bottom to the floor. She was wearing shorts and an oversized t-shirt that hid her figure, her hair was in a messy bun, but she still managed to make Amy _want_ her. The simple sight of her was enough to put Amy in a daze. Amy could've said sorry, and sped off down the hall to Shane's room, but she was frozen. Completely frozen.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please leave me any comments, reviews, ideas that you might have for the next chapter. Any kind of love is appreciated. Thank you again! x_


	4. I'm Not Looking For Sweet Talk

**"Hold my hand harder,**

**Ease my mind"**

* * *

_Hey guys! Your reception of this story is great, I love it. Please keep it coming, ya'll are lovely x_

* * *

Karma's eyes move up to meet Ivy's, but move over to the person Ivy was looking at. Her pupils dilate greatly and her heartbeat increases to a dangerous pace when her gaze meets the piercing green eyes that are staring back at her. Her face feels like it's on fire, and she can only imagine the color its turned into. Her eyes break apart from Amy's and focus on the opaque wall before her; if she looked at Amy any longer she might pass out from all the nerves she was feeling.

Amy scurries to Karma, offering her hand to help her up. The brunette's dark eyes trace back up to meet Amy's, and she takes her hand without saying a word. Their breaths are still sporadic and heavy, their nerves are still shot, but they've both regained their balance and footing. Amy doesn't let go of Karma's warm hand; it's slightly damp with sweat from the packing and seeing Amy didn't help. "Hey." Amy's voice is low and soft, almost inaudible; she hated how nervous she was.

"Hi," Karma replies, louder than Amy and with a tiny smile.

Ivy and Shane are both standing in opposite directions, watching and feeling the tension between their two friends, unable to break away from the scene. Shane had never seen Amy so _uncoordinated_, she was always so on top of everything; her schoolwork, her appearance, and especially her feelings. Right now, though, she wasn't and it was because of Karma. Ivy figured out pretty quickly that this must be the very hot blonde that made Karma's eyes dance while she spoke of their one night stand. Karma was right, she was very attractive, and she could tell by their body language and reaction to one another that their little _fling_, seemed to have more hidden.

Amy returns the smile, it helps her ease back into her confidence. She lets go of her grip on Karma's hand. She immediately wishes she hadn't. "I told you I'd see you around, right?"

The smile on Karma's face broadens, and she nods. "You did." She looks down to her hands for a few seconds, feeling Amy's eyes still on her, she lets her smile drop. "Though this run in was completely accidental." Karma almost hates herself for saying that, but it was the truth.

They're looking at each other again. Amy laughs lightly and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "Accidental or not, I'm glad to see you again." The words are foreign to Amy but she means it, and Shane almost doesn't recognize it's her talking.

Her dark eyes light up when she hears Amy's response, she wasn't expecting it. "Really?" Amy nods, a grin spreads through Karma's face again. "I'm glad to see you too."

"I'm sorry about knocking you over, by the way." Amy convinces herself that that's the last thing she'll say before walking away. It was for the best; best for her anyways.

Karma shrugs it off. "It's okay, I'm fine." Karma wasn't about to let Amy go that easily though, "But, you can make it up to me by helping me pack my books. My friend Ivy was just putting the rest of my stuff in her car before we leave," she points to the girl Amy hadn't even noticed, she actually forgot Shane was with her too.

Amy hesitates. She could deny it all she wants, but she wanted to spend a little more time with Karma. So she reluctantly agrees. "Alright, yeah. I'll help." Karma smiles in response. Amy turns back to Shane, "Hey, I'll wait for you at my car," she says and tosses him her keys. He gives her his sly smirk before trailing off to his dorm.

Ivy had already walked away with Karma's stuff, leaving the two girls in the hallway alone. Karma takes Amy's hand, "Come on." They both walk into her dorm, Amy closing the door behind her.

* * *

The room was clean, it had been a little messier the night before. The floors were empty, and the bed was made. Amy takes a seat on the foot of Karma's bed, letting her eyes follow her around the room. Karma's shirt was hanging slightly off her shoulder, probably from their little kerfuffle, and she notices the newly visible skin of her lower neck and collarbone, exposing the deep red violet mark. It sends shivers down Amy's spine, knowing she did it, she _marked_ her.

Karma has her back turned to Amy, busy putting her bulky textbooks and binders in a box. She needed to distract herself from the fact that Amy was in her room, once again, like she had wished for. It wasn't going well, however, she fumbles trying to get her 'A Child's World: Infancy Through Adolescence' book into the half empty box, slipping through her fingers like room temperature butter. "Shit," she mumbles to herself as she bends down to the floor to recover what she dropped.

Amy's eyes follow Karma's body, and the way her legs are upright, the way her rear is now in the air, the way everything looked in those loose, small, shorts. Without thinking twice, Amy eases herself off of Karma's bed, and she moves behind her. Karma's standing up straight now, still unaware that Amy is standing wickedly close to her. "Do you need any help?" her voice is sunken, and brushing against the bottom of Karma's ear.

Karma startles when she feels the warm breath against her skin, and grips the book in her hands at the sound of Amy's low voice; it was sexy, like the rest of her. Karma slightly turns her head in the direction of Amy's voice, the heat radiating from her mouth increasing, she can see Amy's parted lips from the corner of her eyes, and it's tempting. Karma nods in response. Her heart and the blood pumping through it, have turned lukewarm at the mere thought of how close their bodies are. Everything was cold and distant a few seconds ago, and now they're dangerously close with the same intentions.

Amy rests her hands on Karma's waist, turning her around slowly. She didn't care how many of her own rules she's breaking by still staying in Karma's room; Karma was closer to her now, staring back at Amy with hungry, begging eyes, and Amy couldn't help it. Her hands move swiftly from Karma's small waist and settle on top of the shaky grip of her hands on the book. Karma's eyes never move away from Amy's, she wanted Amy to take control of her, her head was spinning with desire now, and she could see the deep lust sitting in Amy's gaze; she wanted to hear Amy's thoughts, she wanted them to come alive. With a tight grasp on both of Karma's hands, Amy tugs forcefully at the book, letting a small gasp escape from the brunette's mouth and bringing her closer. Amy abruptly pushes her lips to Karma's, and Karma's response is automatic. Their lips move together leisurely, as if they've been kissing each other for years and years. Amy knew Karma's movements, and she knew Amy's. Karma lets go of the book, and cups the other girl's face with her hands, trying to bring them closer. Amy frowns into the now deeper kiss, and with one quick movement, she tosses the hard book to the side of the room before pulling on Karma's waist, causing their bodies to collide.

A moan escapes Karma's mouth when she feels the sensation of Amy's body against her own, knowing there's very limited increments of fabric separating their feverish skin from rubbing together. Amy's right hand slides under Karma's shirt; crawling on her lower abdomen, her palms now grazing her ribcage before settling on her right breast. Karma moans again into Amy's mouth when she feels the steady, circular movement of her hand on her breast. She's glad she didn't put on a bra; the feeling of Amy's soft hands on her heated chest combined with the perfect shifts of the blonde's tongue in her mouth was more than enough to make her moans spill out and the heat between her legs ensue.

* * *

In the heat of the moment, the room door flies open, without a warning, with Amy's hand up Karma's shirt, and their lips still moving hungrily together. "Karma, my car isn't starting I th-" Ivy cuts off her words when she sees Karma and Amy almost tangled together. They break away quickly at the interruption. Karma's eyes widen when they meet Ivy's; Amy looks the opposite way, hiding an itch of laughter with her hands now at Karma's waist. "Crap, sorry!" she says distressed, before slamming the door shut.

Amy lets the amusement take over, releasing a light chuckle as Karma buries her face into Amy's neck, debating whether to laugh or cry. She laughs, it wasn't often that she gets caught making out with a girl by her best friend. She wishes Ivy hadn't walked in though, because right now instead of laughing, Amy would probably be going down on her in the middle of her dorm floor.

After the laughter has died down, Amy and Karma both step back, still close but not nearly as close as before, and neither of them mentioning any of what just happened. Karma remains standing in the same position as Amy picks up the book she tossed and places where it goes. "Come on," She picks up the last loaded box and begins to walk to the door. Karma remains where she is, confused. Amy turns around, looking back at Karma. "Your friend is having car trouble, so I'm gonna take you home." And with that, she moves out of the room, Karma following behind her with a bright, slight grin on her face.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to try and crank these chapters out sooner. Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review, favorite, follow, ect. You guys are the bomb._


	5. You Could Mean Everything To Me

**"No, you don't mean nothing at all to me,**

**But you got what it takes to set me free"**

* * *

_Hello friends. Thank you for your continuous positive feedback. I appreciate it very much! You guys are great x_

* * *

Amy opens the door to Karma's dorm and finds Ivy standing a few feet away from it, with a still startled look on her face, and her eyes on the ground. They shoot up to meet Amy's when she hears the sound of the door open.

"Sorry," she spits out nervously. Amy is looking back at her with half a smile across her lips, a little too amused by Ivy's reaction to what she just witnessed.

"It's alright," Amy replies with a small laugh. She steps off to the side of the door and Karma follows behind her with her backpack secured over her shoulders.

Karma's cheeks turn into a soft shade of red when she comes out of the door and sees Ivy standing before her. Amy refrains from giggling at the visible embarrassment that's displayed on Karma's face. She actually looked very cute; cute enough to kiss. Karma re-adjusts her backpack tensely before beginning to speak, "Ivy, Amy and I, I mean Amy has offered to take us home," her words are coming out a lot easier now, "since your car isn't starting." She releases a breath.

Ivy nods repeatedly, still trying to shake off the mental image of her best friend being felt up by the attractive blonde standing next to her. "Yeah, okay, sounds good." She stops nodding. "I guess we should go get the other boxes from my car, then." Karma nods back to her in agreement. Ivy looks back at Amy, who's looking at her, "Amy, right?"

"Yeah, right," Amy steps forward, offering Ivy her hand.

Ivy looks at the offered hand wondering if it's the same hand that was up Karma's baggy shirt; she shakes it anyways. "I'm Ivy, Karma's friend," Ivy responds before releasing their handshake.

"I would've introduced myself earlier, but I was kinda busy," Amy says with a smug grin on her face. She glances over to Karma, who's staring at the ground, trying to hide a smile. Karma isn't flustered anymore at what her friend had walked in on; seeing the way Amy reacted to it helped her ease it off too. Amy's confidence and ability to play things off is honestly intoxicating to her.

Ivy releases a forced laugh; she really should've just said 'ha ha ha,' that would have been more believable. Her eyes move between Karma and Amy; the two of them look like they are sharing an inside joke, even though Ivy knows exactly what they're smiling at. Within seconds of meeting Amy, she can see how brazen and bold Amy is; shamelessly cracking a joke about getting caught with her hand on Karma's chest and tongue in her mouth. "So where did you park?"

Amy's eyes break away from the side of Karma's face and focus back on Ivy. "In front of the building."

"Oh, good, so did I. That means less walking," she smiles softly.

Amy returns the smile, and nods. "So you guys go get the rest of the stuff, and I'll go put this," she motions to the box she's holding, "in my trunk." Amy makes her way out of the halls, leaving Ivy and Karma alone.

"Karma…," Ivy's voice is playfully scolding her friend. Her head is tilted, and there's a priggish smirk on her closed lips.

Karma stares back at her with an overbearing smile, "What?" she asks, coyly. Without Amy there to help her hide her embarrassment, Karma's light skin begins to gradually turn into the soft shade of red it was a few minutes ago.

Ivy's head cocks back to its regular position. "You really couldn't wait and do that somewhere else? I definitely didn't want to see that."

Karma scoffs, "You could've knocked." And the shame disappears.

Ivy rolls her eyes playfully, with nothing to refute Karma's response. "Let's go get your stuff, horndog."

Karma slaps her friend on the shoulder and follows behind her. She's not sure how, or when, or why things got as far as they did. One second she was fumbling to retrieve her book and the next, her body and lips are pressed against Amy's, and all it took was a whisper. The whisper wasn't even anything sensual, just a simple question, but the _way_ Amy said it; with her lips teasing her neck and her breath dancing on her skin, and the lowness in her voice, it all made Karma's head spin with lascivious thoughts.

* * *

Amy gets down to her car and finds Shane waiting by the passenger door. "I thought you were the one in a hurry." His arms are folded and his tone has an edge of displeasure.

Amy shrugs, "Sorry." She walks over to the back of her car, "Pop the trunk open."

Shane does as she says before quickly walking to where Amy is, "What's with the box?" He glances at it; it's filled with books about infancy and the behaviors of children.

"It's Karma's," Amy replies as she sets the heavy box down.

"One night stand girl?" Shane had never, ever heard Amy call her flings by their first name, mostly because she never bothered to ask for it, yet here she was, with a box full of 'Karma's' books in the trunk of her car. It is so unlike Amy, and Shane couldn't help the amusement filled in his voice.

Amy glares at Shane, "Yes. Karma," she corrects him. Amy isn't sure why she corrected Shane, she just knows that seeing her as 'one stand girl' sort of bothered her, but that didn't mean Amy planned on seeing her again after today.

Seeing the reaction he got from Amy makes Shane 'Oooo' with excitement; Amy is surprising him more and more. "Are we on first name status? Is this you _finally_ getting serious?" He makes sure to put an emphasis on 'finally'.

She smiles back at his teasing, and shakes her head. "This is me helping somebody in need."

Shane frowns in confusion, "How so?"

"Her friend's car broke down, so I kind of offered to take her and her friend home." Now that Amy thinks about it, this isn't the best idea. Car rides usually meant small talk, Amy is already struggling with keeping herself in tact around Karma (which so far is proving to be extremely hard), and small talk would only let Amy get to know Karma better, and on top of that, now she would know where Karma lives, and what if she asks Amy to come in? Can Amy really say no? Yes, or at least she's sure she can say no. Amy's managed to set her feelings aside for so long, they're practically nonexistent, what is the difference now? Just because Karma is super hot? _Oh, big deal,_ Amy thinks. She can handle it. This will all be over in an hour or so.

Karma and Ivy approach Amy's car. Her trunk and passenger door are open. Karma sees a small, lanky, clean cut guy next to Amy; they're standing by her popped trunk.

Amy leans off the car as Karma gets closer. "Ready?"

Karma nods, and she turns to the dark haired boy when she hears him loudly clear his throat.

"Oh, sorry, this is my friend Shane," she motions to him, hoping he doesn't say anything _too_ stupid.

Shane gives Karma a polite smile, Karma smiles back. "I'm Karma, and this is my friend Ivy."

"Okay!" Amy cuts them off before Shane has a chance to speak. "Now that we all know each other, let's go." She takes the boxes from Karma and Ivy, one by one, and neatly places them in her trunk as they settle into the car. Shane takes the backseat, purposely, and Ivy sits back there with him, letting Karma ride in the front with Amy.

Amy and Karma settle themselves into the front seats. Amy steals a quick glance at Karma, and smiles when her green eyes meet the darker ones next to her. She has to remind herself to throw something at Shane's stupid head when she gets the chance. She knows he did this on purpose; he wanted Amy to have a girlfriend more than Amy _didn't_ want to have a girlfriend. She turns her eyes onto the road now, with both hands on her steering wheel (she usually drove with just one, but she can't let her hand anywhere near Karma's) and mentally shakes off her nerves.

* * *

The first few minutes of the car ride are dead silent; it's almost uncomfortable, especially for Shane, who couldn't bear it, and Amy knows it's only a matter of time before he says something cringe-worthy.

"Hey," Amy flinches at the sound of his voice, "how about some music? It's way too quiet." _Okay, not so cringe-worthy,_ Amy thinks.

Amy cranks on the radio, leaving it on whatever station it was on. "Hey Karma," Shane calls, and _now_ Amy is anticipating something bad coming out of his big mouth. Karma turns her head towards Shane's voice, "What kind of music do you like?" Shane is hoping she answers with something that Amy also likes, that way, he can tie Amy into the conversation with the hopes that she'll let her guard down. Right now, he could tell it was up. _Way_ up. He has never seen her drive with two hands, it was a sign.

Karma thinks for a second before responding, "I like indie music, mostly," she replies nodding, and sees Shane's eyes light up at her answer.

"No way! Amy does too, right Amy?" he says back, completely satisfied with himself.

Amy can feel Karma's eyes on her, even with total concentration on the road. She knows what Shane is doing, and she hates it because Karma liking the same music she does made her that much more desirable, and not exactly in a sexual way. Well, kind of in a sexual way; Amy would love to fuck Karma to the melodies of Bon Iver or Lana del Rey. She stops her thoughts, "Yeah, I do," she glares at Shane through her rearview mirror, he has a bold grin on his face.

"You guys should totally exchange iPods or something. Discover each other's music, you know, amongst other things…" Karma's face flushes red, and even Amy can't help the heat creeping up on her cheeks. Ivy's shifting in her seat uncomfortably; Shane is even more audacious than Amy. There's amusement settled in his eyes and on his face. He managed to make Amy blush, he can cross that off his bucket list. But he isn't exactly done talking, "Oh wait, duh," he playfully slaps himself on the forehead, "You guys have already done some discovering. Maybe Karma more than you, Amy. Have you ever been with a girl before?"

Suddenly the car stops, and so does the talking. Shane looks out the window and sees his house. Amy knew as soon as they got into the car that Shane would pull something like he was doing now, and for that reason, she also knew she _had_ to drop him off first.

"Well," he says stretching out the word, "I guess this is me." He opens the door, "Amy will you help me with my stuff please?"

Amy knew he didn't have a lot of things, as he had said before, but she nods to help him. Mostly because she wants to strangle him with her words. She really can't believe the things he said and the way he acted. Not that it was unlike him, but Amy didn't expect him to be so inappropriate and _ruthless_.

Shane breaks out of the car, with Amy moving quickly behind him. She follows Shane to his front door step, and Karma's watching them from the passenger side; Ivy decided to engrave herself to her phone screen, not wanting to bother with whatever was happening now. She's heard and seen enough for the day.

"Shane! What the fuck?" Amy's voice is in a whisper, but a loud whisper. An angry whisper. "That was so uncalled for! What the fuck is y-" Shane covers her moving mouth with his hand, stopping her from talking any further.

"Spare me the lecture, shut up, and listen to me." He takes his hand away, and wipes it against his shirt. Amy's mouth doesn't open again; she truthfully, wants to hear what Shane has to say. There is always a method to his madness, and most of the time, it made sense. Maybe this will too. "I know you have _some_ kind of feelings for Karma, even if they're fucking microscopic, they're still there, otherwise, you wouldn't know her name and she wouldn't be in your car right now. I was trying to get you guys to, I don't know, bond or exchange numbers or something, because after years of knowing you, this is the closest I've seen you to any girl, ever."

Amy looks down at her hands, finding truth in the things Shane was saying. She despised it when he was right. The feelings for Karma were, in fact, there. Amy knew it the second she realized she couldn't stop thinking about her after their night together, which usually doesn't happen. Amy fucks a girl, and just like that, she's out of Amy's mind forever till they do it again. But Karma is glued to her brain, she had been all of last night, all of this morning, and even now. Her eyes move over to her car, Karma's looking down at her phone, and Amy feels the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of _possibly_ being _something_ with her. "Okay," she sighs looking back to a smiling Shane, "I appreciate you trying to help, but that's not how you do it. That was embarrassing as hell, for both of us. I think the feeling might be there, but I don't think I want to pursue it, as much as I want to."

Shane rolls his eyes, "Why?"

"Because!" another heavy sigh leaves Amy's lips, "Because that's just how I feel, I don't know about Karma. I don't know her well enough to read her mind, or her expressions, or anything. I don't even know if she's into girls. I mean, this is the time where girls just kinda hook up with anybody, so I can't judge her based on what happened last night, we were both kinda drunk." Then Amy remembers this morning; they weren't drunk then. What was the explanation for that? She's frowning now in confusion, maybe Karma is into chicks.

Shane reads her expression, "You don't know unless you try," his voice holding a hopeful tone.

Amy shrugs, "I just don't wanna get rejected. Then I'll feel and look stupid."

Shane can see the vulnerability in Amy's eyes. She never really told him why she has issues with commitment and romance, he just always figured it was because her mom was 3 times divorced, and Amy probably witnessed all of the heartache. He rubs her shoulder, "Ease into it, don't come off too strong. I think you tend to do that," he says with a laugh.

Amy scoffs, "Sure, okay."

His laughter stops, "But seriously Aims, don't fuck this up! I can see the seeds in your lesbian garden blossoming with this one. Just try it, and if it doesn't work out, then oh well. You can go back to your natural ways."

She nods at his response, "I'll see what happens." Amy can see the potential that Shane is referring to, but she doesn't know if she can bring herself to show her actual feelings to Karma. Her head is already being plagued with thoughts of what could go wrong; what if she only sees Amy as the one night stand that Amy saw her for, what if Karma isn't into girls, what if, what if, what if. All these what ifs.

"Just don't be stubborn." Amy smiles softly at Shane as he waves goodbye to her, and to Karma, then heads into his house.

Amy adjusts herself back into her car seat, avoiding eye contact with Karma. She's already doing what Shane said not to do; being stubborn.

Karma can see that Amy is tense, which signals to Karma that she and Shane must have had a heavy conversation. '_Maybe it was about you,_' she thinks. She mentally sneers at her own comment, '_As if_.' It was already clear to Karma that Amy saw her for nothing more than a one night stand, even after what happened in the dorms, Karma still feels like Amy doesn't really want to get serious. Karma doesn't even know if she wants to actually get serious. She just knows that she admires Amy and the way she is, and she knows that she finds her undeniably sexy, and she also knows that Amy is very gifted in the bedroom. Why wouldn't she want to get serious with her, if given the chance? She is damn near perfect.

Karma's thoughts are interrupted and she shifts her focus to Ivy's voice. She and Amy must've been talking already because it sounds like Ivy's in the middle of a conversation.

"... Yeah I live just around here…" Her voice trails off as they pass by a number of houses. "I'm right there, on the right, at the very end of the street."

Amy parks in front of Ivy's house. She thanks Amy for the ride before smirking at Karma and moving out of the car.

Once Ivy is out, Amy finally shifts her eyes to meet Karma's. They haven't said anything to each other the entire car ride, and their gazes alone create a tension. "So, what about you?" Amy says with a tiny grin.

Karma's smile is bigger than Amy's, "I actually don't live too far from Ivy. Just turn right at the end of this street, and I'm the sixth house down."

Amy starts the car back up, and follows Karma's directions. She can once again, feel Karma's eyes dancing over her face. She likes it, it helps her ease into the thought that Karma is maybe into her after all. '_Just try_,' Shane's voice repeats in her head.

Karma can't break away from Amy's face, though she eventually does when they pull up to her house. She has never in her life been attracted to a girl, and honestly, she's never even been this attracted, this quickly to a boy. Within 14 hours of knowing her, Karma is already fascinated by Amy, and the way she makes her feel, sexually of course, they haven't spoken much. Though when they did speak, they smiled like 5th graders talking to their crushes.

"Alright, well, thank you." Karma smiles to Amy, and Amy returns it. This would be the last time she gets to see it, so she memorizes it.

Karma unfastens her seatbelt and begins to move out of the car, when a tug on her wrist stops her. She sits back down on the seat, looking down at Amy's grip before looking up to her green eyes. Amy feels herself go limp when Karma's dark eyes settle into hers, she's already gone too far, she has to say it now. "I wanna see you again," she spits out, unable to process what she just said, or where the confidence even came from. Amy sees Karma's beautiful lips curl into an intoxicating smile, and her heart begins to pump with nothing but joy at the brunette's reaction.

Karma was so sure that Amy didn't really care to see her again, and she had already came to terms with that, but right now, she's completely taken off guard. She responds quickly, not wanting her silence to concern Amy, or make her change her mind. "You don't have to leave right now, do you?" Amy remains silent, "I mean, can't you come in and stay a little while? You could help me unpack" Karma smiles, and hopes she's not pushing it too far.

Amy's smile widens, this is a much better reaction than she had pictured. Karma asked her, actually _wanted_ her, to stay. What Amy is feeling is indescribable; it is more than nice to know, and to feel like you're wanted, like somebody wishes and desires to spend more time with you. She nods enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'll help you."

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know this chapter is rather slow, but the next will be better. I promise. Also a shoutout to ShatteredDiamonds for helping me with my verb tenses. Tbh, I knew they weren't right, I just never bothered to fix them, but hopefully it's better now. Thank you guys for reading! xx_


	6. Smiles Cover Your Heart

_Thank you for the love you guys are showing, I appreciate it very much. Especially those of you who have commented more than once, ya'll are my fave._

* * *

Amy enters Karma's room, and drops the two boxes she's holding near the door where Karma had left the one box she had been carrying. Amy's nose is hit with the smell of lavender and eucalyptus mint. The lavender coming from the body spray Karma often uses, and the eucalyptus mint coming from the scented candles she lights every night. Amy can't even pretend that the smell isn't intoxicating; it is a heavy combination but it works well. The lavender aroma smells better on Karma's skin, though. Amy's eyes move across Karma's room, her bed is the first thing you see when you walk in; it's spacious. To the right of her bed (it's to the right if you're standing directly in front of it) is the entrance of her bathroom, to the left of her bed is the closet and it's practically a walk in, filled entirely with hangers holding pieces of clothing. On her walls are posters sporadically spread, she has one or two on each wall, and they are maps, replicas of a famous paintings, and recognizable skylines.

"Do you like my room?" Karma's voice forces Amy out of her own head. She turns to Karma who is standing near the closet with a tiny smile on her lips.

Amy sighs softly and returns the smile. "Yeah, it's really..." she couldn't find the words, "really, cozy." Cozy? Amy mentally slaps herself for using such a vague word to describe Karma's room. "I mean, I can tell you put a lot of effort into it. It smells nice," Amy tries to recuperate her thoughts, and realizes she's better off staying quiet. Being in Karma's room made Amy feel anxious, but at the same time it's nice because she can really _see_ Karma by taking a look at her room.

Karma's mouth releases a quiet laugh that makes Amy feel like a dork, but a cute dork. She likes knowing that Karma laughed at her obvious uneasiness, and Karma thinks it's cute how un-suave Amy's currently being; it's the exact opposite of who she saw last night and this morning. "Thanks," she responds, as she moves into her closet and begins to pull off unoccupied hangers.

Amy moves around Karma's room, observing the pictures and figurines on her dressers. Karma, or her parents anyway, seemed to be really spiritual. '_That would explain her name'_, Amy thinks, but she decides to ask. "So are your parents like, hippies or something?"

Another cute laugh leaves Karma, and Amy swims in it. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. They're just really spiritual," she says over her shoulder, still taking down hangers.

Amy nods, _'Knew it.' _She walks around again before taking a seat on her bed, in front of the closet. "So where are they now?" Amy doesn't remember seeing anybody else in the house, and Karma hadn't mentioned them till now, obviously.

"They're on vacation in Guatemala. They'll be back in a few weeks." Karma turns around, her hands full of hangers, and she stares back at Amy. "So are you going to help me, or what?" Karma feels a little more comfortable now that she has Amy in _her_ element, and she can see that she has the upper hand.

Amy shakes her head and gets off the bed, "Right, what do you want me to do?" Amy almost forgot that that's what she is there for.

"In that backpack are the rest of the clothes that I left in my dorm, so just hand them to me and I'll hang them," she says, putting the hangers on the ground next to her.

Amy nods, and places the backpack on the bed, unzipping it. The clothes practically came flooding out of it. "Why so many clothes?" she asks, handing Karma a pair of jeans.

Karma shrugs, folding the jeans onto the hanger and placing them in her closet. "I like to look good." Karma isn't flashy, but she does love to look nice. Her outfits are always well thought out, and her hair is always in place, even now, when she's in dirty clothes and her hair is tied into messy bun.

Amy doesn't think before speaking, "You don't need clothes to look good." Karma's soft cheeks turn pink, she looks down with a smile, and Amy realizes that what she said isn't _exactly_ what she meant; it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what she meant. But she made Karma blush, and that made Amy feel good. "I mean, you don't need all these clothes to look good," she says, chuckling softly at her words. Karma's looking back at her now, her cheeks still have some color, and she's biting down a smile. Amy can't decide if she looks sexy or cute; maybe both. "Naked or not, you look good," Amy's tone has changed, it's heavier now that she's suddenly thinking about Karma naked. It's almost unbelievable how quickly everything changes for Karma when she's with Amy. Just a few seconds ago, everything was platonic, and now she wants to pounce on her. The things she says, the voice in which she says them in, it's almost unbearable to her, the only thing missing is the closing of their body's distance.

Amy moves closer to Karma, much closer, close enough to kiss her. Karma's breath hitches at their sudden proximity. Amy can't even deny her almost uncontrollable physical desire for Karma, and Karma can't even deny how weak she seems to become for Amy; it's ridiculous. Amy pinches at Karma's shirt, "Even with this baggy shirt," she releases the grip her index finger and thumb had on the brunette's top, her hand now moving on her upper thigh and stopping where her shorts begin, "and with these shorts on, you still look good." Amy's voice was basically dripping with lust, her eyes never breaking apart from Karma's. Although it came off sensual, Amy meant for her words to be _romantic_, this is one of the most romantic things she's ever said, probably.

Karma releases a shaky breath, wondering what's stopping her from pressing her lips against Amy's. Amy takes in Karma's reaction to her words; she likes how easy it is for her to turn Karma on just as much as she likes how easy it is for Karma to turn her on. The only difference is Karma never really does anything to turn Amy on. At the party, Karma was simply standing and Amy knew she had to have her, and back at the dorms, Karma was minding her own, putting away books, Amy couldn't help but let her eyes and mind wander, and just now, it was Amy who turned the conversation into something erotic and tense. The physical attraction between them is evident and unavoidable.

Amy pushes her lips into Karma's, taking her by the waist, and pressing their bodies together. Karma moans immediately into it; a low, quiet moan and wraps her arms around Amy's neck. Karma nudges her mouth forward, forcing the kiss to become deeper and the blonde opens her mouth invitingly, allowing Karma's tongue to slip in. Amy grips her tongue in between her lips before taking Karma's bottom lip inbetween her mouth, sucking it gently. Karma's moan is a little louder when Amy releases her lip with a pop. She expects Amy to move her mouth back onto hers, but she's disappointed when she abruptly takes a small step back. She's almost too far away to kiss, but their foreheads are resting against each other. Amy leaves her hands on Karma's waist, while the brunette settles her hands on Amy's shoulders.

Amy's eyes open first, then Karma's. "Why'd you stop?" Karma's voice is quiet and brushed against Amy's lips; her words make a sharp tug in Amy's stomach.

"You have to finish putting away your stuff, and it would be kinda hard to fuck you with all these clothes still on the bed." The words rolled from her mouth confidently, as if she had said them a million times before knowing the effect they would have. Karma's leg tremble at the mere sound of Amy's intentions.

The reality though, is that Amy had decided back in the car, that she did want to try something serious with Karma, and she knows that can't happen if she makes it seem as though Karma is just a quick fuck every time they talk. Amy, of course, won't tell Karma all of this; showing her feelings isn't her forte. Amy also knows she _needs_ to stop talking to Karma like that, because it will, again, only lead to the wrong assumption, but it's difficult to do when Karma is so involuntarily tempting.

Karma's audacity decides to show itself. "Fuck me on top of the clothes," she says, giggling at her own words. Even though she was giggling, her words were to be taken seriously. She is way too turned on for Amy to not finish what she started, and she isn't going to let a pile of clothes stop her.

Amy grins back. The confidence that is now radiating through Karma is making it _that_ _much_ harder to turn her down, but Amy manages to refrain. She decides to play Karma's comment off as a joke, "Very funny." She pecks Karma's slightly swollen lips quickly and pulls away from her grasp.

Karma pouts back to her, and Amy laughs. The tension died down as quickly as it showed up. Karma has never been with somebody where things got this heated one second, and the next it's all innocent smiles and giggles. She honestly likes it, very much. She feels comfortable around Amy, and rightly so, Amy has seen the girl naked, trembling, and moaning underneath her; that's as exposed as Karma can get, but it's refreshing to see that she and Amy can play at both ends; sexual and nonsexual. Of course, Karma has seen the sexual side more, and she isn't complaining, but since they arrived at her house, she's been able to see the asexual side, too. When she was with Liam, the anticipation or desire for sex wasn't as strong as it is with Amy, but he was a good conversationalist, and he made Karma laugh; Amy's charming and charismatic, so Karma knows she will have no problem keeping Karma entertained in a sexual matter, or not.

* * *

Amy continues to pull out Karma's tops and bottoms, while she hangs them up. She takes out a blouse, a funky looking blouse. "What's this?" She holds it up to Karma, her eyebrows crease at the sight of the peculiar piece of clothing. It's black with traces of red, it looks tight and complicated. Amy has never seen such a weird, uncomfortable shirt. It has no sleeves, and has lace along the top and bottom of it.

Karma turns around, and her heart jumps into her throat when she sees the corset Liam got her a few months ago, in Amy's hands. Her nerves settle at the realization that Amy has genuinely no idea what she's holding. She steps closer and takes the piece of lingerie from the blonde's light grip. "It's a corset."

Amy's expression doesn't change. The only thing she knows about corsets is that they were used in Victorian dresses. _'Maybe Karma used it for a Halloween party or something,'_ Amy thinks.

Karma can still see the confusion on Amy's face. "You've never seen one before or…?"

Amy shakes her head, "Not one like that, anyways," she admits.

Karma almost wants to laugh at the situation. She could tell Amy is very experienced in bed, but she's never seen a lingerie corset before? It's odd to Karma. "It's lingerie," she says with a grin. Amy's face clears up; she _has_ seen a corset before, in magazines and whatnot, it just looked weird by itself. To Amy anyways. "My ex boyfriend gave it to me." '_So she's straight, I guess I can cross that off my bucket list._'

"So why do you still have it?" She asks, hoping that Karma and this ex boyfriend of hers don't have that relationship where they're broken up but still mess around; that would suck and Amy would feel stupid for _actually_ thinking she and Karma could be something. She wants Karma to herself.

Karma shrugs, looking down at the corset, "Someone else will appreciate how it looks on me," then looks back up to Amy, her eyes focused on the green ones before her. Amy takes a hard gulp at the look in Karma's dark eyes; they're heavy, and filled with lust. Karma moves closer to Amy, realizing that she has Amy where she wants, realizing that Amy is the one being seduced. Their faces are a few inches apart now, "Like you," she says softly against the blonde's mouth. "Sit," her tone is now firm, and Amy doesn't flinch or think twice and sits back on the bed. Karma moves to where the backpack is, pulling out the rest of the pieces that go with the corset, Amy's head turns and her eyes follow Karma as she shovels through the backpack. Once they're in her hand, she heads for the restroom, turning back to Amy before shutting the door. "I'll be right back," she says, in the sexiest voice Amy's ever heard.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Just a fair warning this fic does kinda contain a good amount of smut, so if you're not into that, then I'm sorry. The smut scenes will decrease slightly as the story progresses. But for now, Karma and Amy are still just messing around, so, yeah. Thank you again for reading, don't forget to drop some nice things in the reviews section, and to fave, or follow if you haven't already. Thanks, ya'll are lovely x_


	7. I Wanted You From The Start

**_"Nothing says tomorrow is a guarantee,_**

**_There's no way of knowing that you'll be with me"_**

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busier than usual, and spent a few days out of town. I'll get back to posting 2-3 times a week. Hopefully. Thanks for the reviews! You all should know that you're amazing, and lovely, and I adore your support._

* * *

Amy moves to the spot of the bed that's directly in front of the restroom, eagerly awaiting Karma's return. She's always been in control of sexual situations, always the giver not the receiver. Sure, she's been touched and knows what an orgasm feels like, but for the most part, she's been the one to touch and give orgasms. Right now though, she's more than willing to let Karma have all the control. Karma can do whatever she feels like doing with Amy.

Amy moves off the bed, quickly and shoves the clothes and backpack off the mattress. She sits back down to the spot she was in before, resting herself on her elbows, attempting to look cool, and calm even though she is feeling a little anxious and impatient. Then the doubts resurface; maybe she shouldn't be doing this, maybe Karma just sees _her_ as a sex doll and not as a potential girlfriend and that's why they're about to have sex for the second time since meeting last night, maybe she should see Karma as a sex doll and not a possible girlfriend, maybe Amy should just do this once more and leave, maybe it is better if she never sees Karma again and gets away with no harm done. Amy hates how much these feelings are making her think.

* * *

Karma ruffles some more water through her auburn hair, it has more volume now than it did a few minutes ago. She's applied some eyeliner, light eyeshadow, mascara, and the reddest lipstick she could find in her make up bag. Karma takes a step back, looking at herself thoroughly in the mirror. The corset fits better than she last remembered, the panties, garter belt and lace-top thigh highs accentuate her legs and curves perfectly. All that is missing is a pair of good high heels, but everything else looks so amazing that Karma can do without the heels. Karma knows that Amy really doesn't want to see her regularly like Karma wants to see Amy, but right now, she's making it her mission to drive Amy completely crazy so that she just _has_ to see her again, even if it's for a quick fuck and not to hold hands and go to the movies. And that doesn't bother the brunette, she just wants Amy to feel weak for her like she's felt for Amy since they met, she wants Amy to feel like she needs to see Karma, she doesn't care if it's just for sex. Karma likes the sex, and it's better than nothing. She releases a hefty breath before looking once more to the mirror. The hair is good, the make up is okay but it'll rub off as soon as they start to get down, the lingerie looks great, her breath is minty fresh, and with her confidence soaring, Karma reaches for the bathroom door and opens it, revealing herself completely.

* * *

Amy's thoughts fade away the second her eyes trace everything that is Karma. Yes, she's seen lingerie before but only in movies or commercials, never in flesh, never this beautiful, never this sexy. Amy can't take her eyes off of Karma's perfect body; everything fits just right, in all the right places, and she knows that today _can't_ be the last day she sees Karma, and she doesn't care if Karma only wants her for sex and not to converse over a candlelit dinner, she wants Karma, in whatever way Karma will provide herself to Amy. All the doubts wash away to be forgotten, for now because the only thing that matters is that Karma is standing sensually against the door frame, looking better than a Victoria's Secret Angel.

Amy closes her dry mouth, swallowing hard as Karma walks slowly towards her. Amy tries to relax her body onto her elbows, but her she is too tense and the way Karma is walking will surely lead Amy to a panic attack. Karma motions with her finger for Amy to sit up; she does, her eyes now dancing with Karma's. Amy's hands grasp the edge of the mattress as Karma settles herself on top of her legs, straddling her waist. Their faces are intimately close, and their breaths are being exchanged. Amy still feels the tension in her muscles, while Karma has confidence and comfort radiating through hers, completely aware of how unsteady Amy is right now.

Karma places her hands on the back of Amy's head, letting her fingers become slightly tangled in her golden locks. "How do I look?" her hushed voice increases Amy's blood pressure, and her lips move teasingly against the blonde's.

Amy's green eyes, darker now with lust, move from Karma's red, full lips before settling into the brunette's intent stare. Her capability of forming a sentence or of even finding the right word to describe how Karma looks right now, is totally lost within her.

"Amazing," is all she manages to say, weakly. Karma smirks, and it makes Amy's insides melt, she's not sure how much more of this she can take.

With the smirk still sitting on her lips, Karma softly presses her lips against Amy's. The kiss is chaste and slow, their mouths opening to each other's but no tongues slipping inside, yet. Amy takes Karma's waist in her hands, gripping it, and her fingers exploring the lace fabric separating her touch from Karma's skin. Impatiently, Amy moves her tongue into Karma's warm mouth, and she welcomes it with a low moan. The kiss turns feverish, their lips now moving rougher, with more desire and hunger. Amy lets herself fall back onto the bed and Karma's still straddled to her body; her hands move up to the brunette's back, tugging at the opening of her corset, she wants it on the floor.

Karma smiles into the kiss , and shakes her head before breaking apart from it. She sits up and looks down at Amy, "Your clothes are coming off first," she says softly, and with that, she pulls at the hem of Amy's shirt. The blonde cooperates by sitting up, their faces close again, she lifts her arms allowing Karma to take the top off with ease. Karma pushes her lips back onto Amy's and their kiss forms again with the same ferocity as before. The brunette swiftly unclasps Amy's bra; she takes it off her shoulder and tosses it aside. Amy's hands grasp the back of Karma's neck as she lowers back onto the mattress, forcing Karma back down with her, their lips never breaking apart.

With her hands settled on Amy's face, Karma begins to thrust herself on the top of Amy's jeans and stomach, creating an intense friction that makes her moan into the blonde's mouth. Karma's movements are making Amy impatient, more than she already is. She pulls back slightly from the kiss, "Take them off." Their kiss begins again.

Karma breaks away, "What?" And their mouths move back together.

"My jeans." Another kiss, "Take them off." And their lips meet once more, Karma deepening it after hearing Amy's command. She successfully unbuttons and unzips them before easing off of Amy and tossing her jeans to the side, she does the same with her underwear. If Amy wasn't so turned on, she would feel uncomfortable and intimidated by her lack of clothing compared to Karma, but right now all she can think about is what Karma will do next, and that has her breath coming and going in short increments with her heart beating unsteadily.

Karma waits a few seconds and takes in the sight of a naked Amy; she doesn't remember seeing her fully naked, and that's because Amy didn't get fully naked the last time they had sex. But here she is, totally bare, in front of Karma, and she takes mental pictures of the subtle abs on the blonde's stomach, her perfectly shaped breasts, and nicely toned legs. She is a sight to see, naked or not, but especially naked. Amy takes in the way Karma is looking at her, in a way Amy has never been looked at before, and it's making her feel something completely foreign.

Karma settles herself on either side of Amy's right leg, slowly lowering her lips back to Amy's, capturing them in a forceful, passionate kiss. She glides her middle and ring finger over Amy's folds, a groan escaping her lips at the touch of Karma's fingers. The brunette wastes no time in sliding her middle finger inside of Amy's wet, heated center. Karma didn't want to drag this on any longer, she wants desperately to have Amy shaking and moaning underneath her the same way Amy had her last night, and she wants her to remember all of this, she wants Amy to be incapable of not thinking about Karma.

Karma tears away from Amy's lips, and plants soft kisses on Amy's hipbones as she glides her ring finger into her without a warning. Amy releases any tension that her body had been holding with a loud, rich moan. The moan captivates Karma; she loves knowing that she's the one who provoked that, and she wants to hear it again. She shifts her fingers in and out with an upward motion, each pull causing Amy to jerk harder and harder. The blonde closes her eyes, letting the enchantment of Karma's lips and fingers take over everything inside of her. Karma watches the moans leave her parted lips, she moves up to occupy them with hers. Amy hesitantly returns the kiss before easing into it, taking Karma face in her hands.

With the kiss, Amy needs to feel more of Karma. She bucks her hips, moving rhythmically with the movements of Karma's thrusts. Together they build a steady pace, and Amy can feel her center building up, her skin is sweltered, her lips vigorously moving with Karma's, it was all gradually leading to her peak. Karma can feel Amy's walls closing in on her fingers, so she picks up her pace, going faster with Amy's hips keeping up. She pulls back from the kiss before taking Amy's lips in between hers; biting down on her bottom lip gently. A moan begins to form in Amy's throat; she pulls her lips away from Karma, Amy's hands move from Karma's face to the back of her neck. Amy's lips are right next to Karma's ear, her body has tipped over the edge, she's lost control of her thoughts and body movements, she closes her legs, not wanting Karma to break free from inside of her, and releases a heavy, enticing moan. It dances through Karma's ear canal and engraves in her memory forever.

* * *

After Amy's intense orgasm, Karma goes to nuzzle next to her, but before she can, she's on her back with her wrists and arms pinned to the bed, and with Amy's sweaty, hot body hovered over her.

There's a playful smile on Amy's lips, but her eyes are weighted with desire. So is her voice, "It's your turn," she says, against Karma's mouth. Karma bites her lip before taking Amy's in a commanding kiss.

* * *

Amy had only gone down on Karma for 15 minutes but within those 15 minutes, she made her cum twice. Karma isn't complaining though, quick and easy were nice ways to have an orgasm. Karma is also surprised at the fact that she had 2 orgasm in such a short time frame, and what Amy is surprised at, is that she's still in Karma's bed _cuddled_ with her even though the sex is over. Shane must be _really_ right about her feelings, but Amy's already accepted that fact. If Karma only saw Amy as a quick fuck, she would've told her to beat it already, but here they are, intertwined in the sheets together, and that thought put Amy at ease.

There's a calm silence in the room and between them, it's been there for a while. Karma's head is next to Amy's chest, her hand right tracing lines and shapes on Amy's flat stomach while one of Amy's arms rests next to her and the other under Karma's body.

Karma had spent the minutes of silence thinking about things she could tell Amy; she thought about asking her about their status but figured that would freak her out, she contemplated pointing out the fact that Amy hadn't left abruptly like she did last night but maybe that will remind her that she needs to go, so Karma stayed quiet and settled for something simple, and honest. "I like this," she shifts her body in order to get a better look at Amy. By 'this' she means whatever is forming between her and Amy, whether it's a friends with benefits relationship, maybe a friendship, or something real; she likes it. Her eyes scan the blonde's face, it's hard to read, especially since she doesn't know any of her facial expressions, but from what she could tell, Amy looks content and calm.

Amy couldn't help the grin that formed on her face a few seconds after Karma finally spoke, mostly because that meant Karma liked her, in _some way_, that she liked what they've shared so far. Immediately following Amy's smile, Karma returns one back, happy with the reaction of her words. Amy scoots closer to the brunette, they're facing each other, "Me too."

They exchange eye contact, no more words left to be spoken by either of them. Amy wanted to ask Karma what she meant by 'this' but she didn't, maybe it's best to not label what's happening between them and just let it happen, let it evolve, and when it becomes clear, put a name to it. Not only that, but Amy still isn't sure what she wants from Karma. The safe thing would be to just have her as a fuck buddy, with no feelings or strings attached, but Amy can already see herself unsatisfied with that, because there's so much more to Karma that she wants to get close to, not just her body. She does want Karma to be her girl, but the thought of somebody else having a full effect on how she's feeling, the thought of somebody else being in control of when she feels sad or happy or good or bad, scares Amy. She likes being the only one handling her emotions, and she's witnessed what "love" has done to her mom, and she wants nothing to do with it. She really needs to think, and talk to Shane more than anything.

* * *

There's a vibrant ring coming from Amy's jeans, it's her cellphone. She closes her eyes and groans at the thought of moving away from Karma and picking up the phone; Karma smiles at her response to the phone ringing. "I'll be back," she says, opening her eyes and smiling back once her gaze is met with Karma's.

She rolls off the bed and retrieves her phone; it's Shane. Amy rolls her eyes at the caller ID and answers, half annoyed, "What?"

"Hey grouchy socks."

"Hi Shane." Amy looks down to the ground trying to find her underwear, and she slips it on once she does. Karma's eyes don't leave Amy's back; she's feeling deja-vu from last night, watching Amy find her pieces of clothing and putting them back on before she heads out. Well, at least she got a good 10 minutes of cuddling this time.

"Pablo and I are going to some restaurant to watch one of those bogus soccer games you love so much, if you wanna go."

Amy shakes her head in confusion. "Wait, what?" Amy had completely forgotten about the game, it starts at 3 and there's no way Amy has been at Karma's house for the last 3 hours, that's too long.

"I know! My reaction exactly. Gays and sports don't really mix, but apparently he's Costa Rican, so I guess he's obligated to watch it. Anyways, do you want to go or not?"

She pulls the phone away from her ear to check the time; 1:43. Holy shit, she has been here for at least 3 hours. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll go," she says as she slips on her jeans. All that's left is her shirt and she's out the door and who knows when Karma will see her again. She likes to think that Amy meant what she had said a few minutes ago, but then again, Karma can't really be sure because she doesn't actually _know_ Amy, and it's hard to believe it when she's now getting ready to leave.

"Coolsies. I'll pick up at like 2:30."

"No," Amy responds quickly after Shane finished talking, "I can drive, it's fine. Just text me the address." With her shirt in her hand, she turns around, her back no longer facing Karma. There's a different look on the brunette's face, like she's down all of a sudden. She hangs up as soon as Shane agrees to her response and sticks her phone in its usual spot; her back pocket. "Hey," she calls to Karma who has drifted her attention to her hands, her back is rested against her headboard and the sheets are covering her upper body. Karma looks back up to Amy, who has a smile on her beautiful lips. "Shane and his friend are going to this restaurant to watch a soccer match. I'm going with them," Karma nods quickly once Amy announces that she's leaving, trying to hide the disappointment. Amy continues, "If you want to come, I don't know if soccer is your thing, I mean, I like it, but you can go and we can just hang out," Amy shrugs, "It'll be fun, I think. If you come. If you want." She realizes that she's starting to look idiotic and stops talking. Like a lot of things, this was kind of the first time Amy's asked somebody on a "date" and it's obvious.

Karma giggles at Amy's lack of articulation; the blonde smiles back, hearing Karma's giggle or seeing her smile seemed to make her feel mushy inside. "Like a date?"

Amy was hoping to talk to Shane before making any potential relationship decisions, but it's evident to her that Karma _does_ want something more than just sex. Amy knows the consequences of saying yes; that will lead to more dates, which will lead to a relationship, which will lead to a potential heartbreak, but Amy suddenly doesn't care anymore. She's taking the chance. "Yeah, a date."

Karma's smile turns wider. "Then yes, I'll go."

Amy nods and grins, "Alright, I'll be back in an hour." She slips on her shirt, "Get dressed," she says with a wink that makes Karma's heart flutter and her cheeks turn pink, and with that Amy walks out. This is practically everything Karma wanted; she wanted Amy regardless, but more than anything, she was hoping to have something _more_ with her, and it looks like she's getting just that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please feel free to comment your thoughts and how well you like/disliked the episode. Also feel free to give me your ideas on how the next chapter should go! Thanks again xx_


	8. Take My Hand

_Hello! First off I'm super duper sorry for the very long break I had to take. I was out of the country and just got back a few days ago, so I apologize. I'll do my very best however, to make it up to you and crank out some chapters faster than I usually do. Thank you if you're still around and reading/keeping up with this story. You're lovely x_

* * *

Karma sits patiently on the couch in her living room. She made sure to dress down a little, in a simple dress, letting her hair down, and putting on a subtle amount of make up. If she had done otherwise, she would've had Amy waiting for her way past 2:30. She likes what she's wearing though, it's plain but cute.

There's a ring at her door; the giddiness hadn't left her body, neither have the butterflies but right now, both of those things have dilated at the sound of her doorbell. Karma moves quickly off the couch and makes her way to the door, smoothing out the bottom of her dress before opening it. Karma takes in the sight of Amy; she's dressed down too, but then again, she always is, which is something Karma will get to see and remember. "Hey," she greets the other girl with a skittish smile.

"Hi," Amy replies coolly, with a half smile that makes Karma swoon, internally, of course. The smiles stay on their faces as they share a few seconds of silence and stares. "A-are you ready to go?" Amy breaks the silence, and she can't understand why her nerves have just now kicked in.

Karma nods in response, "Let me just get my stuff." She turns around, leaving the door open and Amy admires the view. She can't help it; Karma's backside is really nice, her legs are too.

The brunette comes back faster than she left, "Okay, ready," she says in an eager tone.

Amy smiles back at her, "Cool, let's go," she responds with an outstretched hand, which Karma immediately takes in with hers, intertwining their fingers together as soon as they make contact.

Once they've settled into the seats of Amy's car, they begin their short drive to the location where they're going to meet Shane and Pablo. Amy's at ease, with one hand on the wheel and the other rested on her thigh, unlike earlier when both hands were gripped to the steering wheel and Shane was in the backseat being obnoxiously inappropriate. Karma steals a few quick glances, looking at Amy every chance she gets. There's silence in the car, but it's a comfortable silence. At a red light, Karma looks over to Amy, who looks back to her with a smile that Karma undoubtedly returns.

"You look really good. I don't think I told you that," Amy says, with her smile still there.

Karma swears she felt her stomach flip inside of her at the sound of Amy's compliment. "You didn't, but thank you," she replies, with an even bigger smile.

Amy nods and looks back to the road where the light has turned green. "We're almost there," she says, her eyes still focused on the road.

Karma looks to her, "Really?" Amy nods. "It's not far from my house at all, we could've literally walked."

A small laugh escapes from Amy, and Karma smiles at the sound. "We should have. I would've gotten to spend more time with you if we had walked," Amy glances over at Karma who's looking at her with the cutest smile she's ever seen on anybody ever, before turning her attention back on the road.

Amy is on a roll of making Karma feel bubbly and cute and giddy and their date hasn't even started. "Do you mean that?" Her eyes haven't drifted away from Amy's face.

Amy turns to her once more, and nods with a smile on her lips, then turns back to the view of the half empty parking lot.

Both of them make their way out of the car and into the restaurant, walking closely together. Once inside, they're greeted by the hostess and Amy then scans the several tables, trying to catch a sight of Shane or Pablo.

"Isn't that him over there?" Karma's voice interrupts her concentration and she turns over to where Karma is pointing. It is Shane, he's seated with his back to where Amy and Karma are facing.

"Good eyes," Amy says with a grin.

"Thanks," Karma responds with a small smile.

"Come on," Amy takes Karma's hand in with her own, and Karma's heart flutters at the gesture.

Hand in hand, they make their way to where Shane is seated and stand off to the side of the table. Shane, however, doesn't notice them, he's too busy looking at his phone screen. So to get his attention, Amy directs Karma to sit, as she does the same, and he finally puts his phone down to see what's going on. His eyes shift to Karma first, then Amy, back to Karma, an open mouth smirk forms on his face before settling his eyes on Amy. "Amy!" he doesn't bother to keep his voice down and it makes Amy internally cringe, "Oh my god! You didn't tell me you were bringing a date," he of course puts emphasis on the word "date."

Amy laughs lightly at his reaction, knowing it would play out this way. "Will you calm down? Please?" she says lightheartedly.

"No fucking way, this is a huge deal. You're on a date, your first date at that, and I'm witnessing it. Right now. I won't have to call you later on tonight and pester you questions because here you are! On your very first date. I'm so proud, I'm so happy. I can't believe this." The words leave his mouth in rapid succession, like they often do when he's excited. "And Karma," she has a smile on her face too and she drifts her eyes from Amy's face to Shane's, "You're so pretty, I can't blame Amy for boning you and actually talking to you afterwards."

Karma's face turns a soft pink, and Amy's eyes almost bug out of her head. "Shane," she says his name in an exasperated, firm tone.

"Sorry!" he raises both of his hands off the table apologetically, "I'm just so happy for both of you."

Amy laughs off his slip up, he's genuinely happy for her and she can't be mad at that. "It's just a date though, we're not announcing our engagement." The word 'our' made Karma's heart skip a beat, and the thought of being engaged to Amy made her heart skip several beats. Yes, she'd love to live in a white picket fence house in the suburbs with a dog or a cat while she and Amy strived in their careers, then they can come home to each other and spend the rest of the day at home, cooking and eating and watching tv together before ending the night with mind blowing sex while their cat/dog sleeps in the next bedroom. Karma laughs to herself at her own silly thoughts before drifting herself back into Amy and Shane's conversation.

"Hm, maybe not yet," he shoots back with his eyebrows jumping up and down.

Amy doesn't say anything back and just rolls her eyes instead. "Where's your date anyways?" A perfect distraction from her and Karma.

"Costa Rica lost apparently, so he stormed out and never came back," Shane says with a shrug. "I was just waiting on you to get here, and here you are. Plus one," he looks over slyly at Karma, who gives him a weak smile.

"Are you staying?" Amy hopes he answers 'no' since his boy toy isn't here to keep him company, and after all, Shane did only come for him and he's gone. Amy just wants some nice alone time with Karma, to get to know her better, and to have Shane and his comments far away from them.

Unfortunately for Amy, Shane nods. "Unless you want me to go?" Amy doesn't protest or refute his question, and that only makes Shane smile wider than before. "I'm just going to finish the rest of my Coke and I'll go, promise," he says with a smile.

There's a silence between the three of them, but it subsides when the waitress comes over to take their orders. Amy and Karma tell her what they're having, while Shane stays quiet. Although he'd like to eat, he's keeping his promise. Mainly because he wants this date to go further and that won't happen if he's sitting there with them the entire time. As soon as the waitress leaves, Shane dives back into his questions. "So, how did this date thing happen? Who asked who? When did it happen? Tell me everything," his eyes are lit up and moving from Amy and Karma.

"I just a-," Amy begins but stops in a huff when Shane raises his hand.

"No, wait. I want Karma to tell me," he smirks and looks towards Karma. He knows that if Amy answers, that she'll be vague and dull. Plus, he wants to see how nervous or relaxed Karma currently is, and how well she can answer the questions.

Karma's eyes move nervously to Amy, who's looking at her with an expression that she can't read. "Which question do I answer first?" she says, trying to laugh off her nerves. Her eyes move back to Shane.

Shane props up his elbows on the table, and rests his face on his hands. "I'm going to assume Amy asked you because she's the epitome of a lesbian and lesbians always make the first move, speaking of which are you a lesbian? Bi, maybe?" he drops his elbows and his face scrunches up at his own question.

Amy would've interfered and stopped Karma from having to answer the question, but she wants to know the answer more than Shane does, so she stays quiet. Karma stays quiet too, but only for a few seconds. "I, uh. I'm not, no," she finally says, with a heavy breath. She didn't know how else to answer, and as far as she knows, she's not a lesbian. Amy is just an exception.

Shane smirks, "But you're on a date with a girl. AND, you slept with Amy last night. That's not exactly straight behavior, Miss Karma."

She can feel the tops of her ears turning warmer, "I don't normally go on dates and sleep with girls," she relieves a nervous laugh, "Amy was my first. Is my first." As soon as she finishes her sentence, she can feel Amy's gaze on her, but can't find it in herself to look back at her. If Karma had turned to Amy, she would've seen the loving way her green eyes were looking back at Karma. What the brunette had just said, made Amy feel in a way she can't really describe because she's never felt it before.

Shane caught the way Amy was looking at Karma and it made his inner self jump up and down. "Well as I was saying, I assume Amy asked you?" Karma nods, he continues, "I was dropped off first, then I'm guessing your friend was next, and then you. Did she ask you in the car before you went inside? No, that can't be right, I only called Amy an hour ago. Did she ask you for you number and text you to join us? Fill me in." Amy is tempted to go to the bathroom and sit there till she's _sure_ this conversation is over, but sits quietly instead.

Karma is aware that Shane is going to inevitably find out that she and Amy had sex before coming to the restaurant, and from what she knows about him, he's going to flip shit and make both Karma and Amy squirm in their seats. So, she just goes along with. Oh well. "Where do you want me to start?" she says with a quiet smile.

"From when Amy dropped you off. Don't leave out the gory details," he says with a bright smirk.

A jittery laugh escapes Karma's lips. "Well… Before I got out of the car, Amy said she wanted to see me again, and that made me super happy so I invited her inside so she can help me unpack and right before she left, she asked me to join her and yeah."

Shane glances over to Amy who's looking down at the table, he squints his eyes for a moment, then looks back to Karma. "That's it?" Karma nods with a half hearted smile, her vagueness is making him suspicious. "No goodbye kiss, or hug?" Karma doesn't respond. "Yes?" he says with a smile and watches as Karma turns to Amy before turning back to him. The gesture confirms his suspicions; he figures Karma looked to Amy for approval to answer the question, leading to the conclusion that they did kiss, or hug. '_What else are they hiding?_' he thinks. "Ya'll obviously hugged, or kissed, or both, or maybe more?" he's biting down the enormous smile that's about to erupt from his lips.

It's not the tips of her ears that are red and warm anymore, it's her whole face and if Amy's head wasn't leaning towards the table, Shane would see that hers is beet red too. He claps his hands together, "You guys got it in again, didn't you?" A silence. "Oh my god, you did! How was it? Better than the first time?"

Amy finally shifts her head up from the table, her face is its normal color. "Shane, the ice in your Coke has melted and I know how much you hate it when that happens, so there's no point in finishing it. You can go now, you're free," she says with a sarcastic smile.

Amy expects Shane to protest but he doesn't. He knows he's made them suffer enough for one day. "Alright, alright, I'll leave." There's relief in Amy's face and Karma's has shifted from red to her natural skin tone. "Under one condition."

Amy's scared to ask, "What?"

A smug grin creeps on his face. "You guys admit that you got your freak on before coming here."

"Shane!" Amy says loudly through a laugh.

"Hey, you're not denying it and that's good enough for me. I'm leaving now," he gathers the few things he came with before moving off his chair, "Have fun." He turns around with a smile on his face and leaves the restaurant happier than how he entered.

Amy finally looks over to Karma, Karma is looking back at her with a smile. "Sorry about him." Amy returns the smile.

A shrug moves past the brunette's shoulders. "It's okay. Was I that obvious?"

"Probably not, but Shane is crazy good at reading minds. It's scary." Karma laughs at Amy's answer, and sees the warm smile Amy gives her; it's making her butterflies crash into each other.

"Why don't you sit in the seat he was in? I wanna see you better."

Karma's sure all of her butterflies have now crashed and burned; it's ridiculous how easy it is for Amy to make her feel this way. She moves out of the seat next to Amy and takes the one across from her, where Shane was. "Better?" the smile hasn't left her lips.

"Much," the blonde responds, also still beaming.

* * *

After finishing their food, Amy and Karma spend an eternity talking over the table. Their conversations were light, and easy. No words were forced. Amy learned a lot about Karma; like how she loves animals, how her parents are openminded, how she loves what she's majoring in, how much she loves kids, how she can speak some French, how her ex-boyfriend is a huge douchebag, how much she loves living in Austin, how she loves poetry, how much she loves rain, and how she's never thought about being with a girl but she doesn't mind the thought of being with Amy. Karma learned that Amy doesn't have any siblings, that her mom is 3 times divorced, that she's too smart for a blonde (Amy's words, not Karma's), that being around little kids makes Amy nervous, that her mom isn't as open minded as Karma's parents, that she loves life in Dallas but misses Austin, that she doesn't read anything that isn't related to science or health, that she spends too much time watching tv, and that she's never wanted to be romantically close to anybody but Karma makes her want to change that.

The ride back to Karma's house is quiet. They've said everything they needed to say for the day. Back at the restaurant, both Amy and Karma admitted that they want to try whatever's happening between them, though there's no rush and that's okay with them. Amy's comfortably driving Karma back home, one hand on the wheel and the other clasping Karma's hand. She was surprised when Karma initially took her hand, because she didn't see it coming but also because it was a sweet thing to do, and she's never had it happen before. Amy's slowly figuring out that Karma is going to be the gateway for a lot of new things, and she's excited.

They arrive to Karma's house, and spend a few minutes looking back at each other, silently. They could do it all night. "It's still early," Karma breaks the silence as Amy reads the clock. It's about to strike 6. "Do you want to come in?"

Amy smiles softly at her invitation, "Yeah." And Karma smiles back before breaking free from the seat belt and moving out of the car, with Amy following behind.

* * *

_Alright friends, thank you for reading. Again, sorry this was so late, but I promise I'll start updating a lot more than I did before. As for the next chapter, please comment/vote if it should be Karma and Amy getting it on, or Karma and Amy being cute and cuddly and not getting it on. You're all super great and I hope nobody was offended by the blonde joke. Thank you for reading! xx_


End file.
